Hidden
by BlumberBerry
Summary: Ulquiorra is somehow back from the dead after Aizen ran off to hide somewhere. He is now staying with Orihime at her place and a relationship rolls. But Aizen's whereabouts is what will cause all the trouble. Rated M for some sexual scenes.
1. The Intrusion

In actuality, this story is completed, so why am I receiving updates then? I have been receiving lots of messages of people asking me to put it in chapters. So here you go……enjoy, and review =)

* * *

Hidden  
Chapter 1: The Intrusion

"Gah!" hollered Ichigo as he jumped from his bed. "Woo, it was just a dream," he said sitting upright. He stayed in this position for a few more minutes until he placed his head on his pillow still wide awake though. Slowly but surely he closed his eyes, but all of a sudden his eyes popped open as he gazed down to the ground, and wouldn't you know, there was Grimmjow sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. "Great! I guess not," exclaimed Ichigo.

~Earlier That Day~

Ichigo had just woken up and headed downstairs for some breakfast. "Morning Ichi," announced Yuzu who was mixing something in a bowl. He waved as he took a seat at the table. Yuzu already set out everyone's breakfast and Isshin and Karin just finished eating.

"What should we do today?" asked Karin as she looked towards Yuzu. "Well theres no school today," remarked Yuzu, "lets go play soccer."

Ichigo just finished breakfast as he got up and headed upstairs when his face was pressed against the wall. "Haha! You have gotten slower Ichigo!" Isshin laughed menacingly. "Gah! What is wrong with you!?" said Ichigo as he pulled his dad's hand away. He then continued to walk upstairs. When he reached his room he changed into a pair of denim jeans and a plain white T shirt. He then sat on his bed and thought to himself as he gazed up at the ceiling. I wonder where Aizen went. He just disappeared, no one knows what happened. Then he said outloud, "Well atleast Orihime is safe," as he turned to face the wall.

-knock knock- Yuzu came in and Ichigo sat up to face her. "Ichi," she said, "You have guests." As she opened the door more to let the guests in Ichigo slowly sat up with a smile on his face. Yuzu left. "Long time no see Rukia." Ichigo said. She walked in with a blunt expression on her face with Renji next to her but then they both stopped in the door frame. There were 2 or 3 people behind Renji and Rukia. Ichigo tried to look around their bodies to see who the other people were until the 2 of them moved aside to show Ichigo who were the individuals behind them. His eyes widened and mouth dropped. "Ulquiorra? Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo shocked as he slowly stood up and walked up to them.

Ulquiorra has that same plain and emotionless face and Grimmjow staring at Ichigo with uncertainty as he walked closer to him pointing with shock. "Ah hell NO!" exclaimed Grimmjow

-Bam-

"Ichigo? Ichigo are you ok? Great, he's finally starting to wake up!" exclaimed Rukia. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and saw Rukia's face looking down on his. "What just happened?" asked Ichigo. She was about to speak when Grimmjow pushed her out of the way. "I knocked you out." The sight of Grimmjow's face made him flinch. He got up and saw Renji trying to take Kon out of his lion body, then he saw Ulquiorra sitting on the windowsill staring at the night sky. Rukia and Grimmjow was still sitting next to him. "Wait?! Its night time already?!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Yah, I guess I knocked you out pretty hard, didn't I?" laughed Grimmjow.

"Wait! Hold up!! What the hell is going on Rukia?" said Ichigo as he focused his attention on her. "Um well you see Ichigo," started Rukia, "its like this." "We work for soul society now." Interrupted Ulquiorra who was still staring outside. "Huh?" asked Ichigo. "But wait….HOW?" Ulquiorra got up and started walking around the room as he continued. "After we died in our battles we were sent to soul society and" "Hold up!" announced Ichigo. "You and Grimmjow weren't killed by a soul reapers zanpaktoe…so how can you possibly have gone to soul society?" Grimmjow just sat there on the floor legs criss crossed looking as bored as ever and Renji was still messing with Kon.

"If you remember Ichigo," said Ulquiorra "I turned to ashes and Grimmjow was killed by an arrancar's blade. Both of which never happened to an arrancar before." Rukia nodded to Ichigo to make a statement as if Ulquiorra was telling the truth. "We just ended up in soul society and that was it. Nobody, not even could Urahara explain why we ended up there." "Wait a second," interrupted Grimmjow, "That isn't completely correct," he said with a somewhat amusing look. "Its obvious why you turned to ashes Ulquiorra," his grin getting wider by the second. "Its because of"

-SLAP-

"That's none of your concern Grimmjow, "announced Ulquiorra. "What the fuck did you slap me for?" yelled Grimmjow. "I'll explain it, " continued Ulquiorra, "As an arrancar, I did not have any emotions or feeling." He turned his head and gazed at the moon, "and the moment before I turned to ashes I expereiced my first emotion. That feeling overwhelmed my entire body as I never had any emotions before, my body couldn't take it and thus vanished." "Hold up! But you work for soul society?" asked Ichigo who was trying comprehend everything being told to him, "and are you still an arrancar?" "No, we aren't arrancars anymore," explained Ulquiorra, "as you can see me and Grimmjow no longer have our masks or hollow holes, " he said while pointing to his head then his neck where his hole used to be.

"Then why the hell do you work for soul society if you aren't arrancars and have no power, and, just what the hell are you?!" yelled Ichigo. "We're humans!" announced Grimmjow. Ichigo took a step back, eying the 2 beings up and down. "Say again?" asked Ichigo. "We can be compared to Orihime Inoue," stated Ulquiorra. We are now humans with extroudinary powers, the same as Orihime.

"Enough of these dumb questions!" Rukia said. "Soul Society assigned me and Renji the task of bringing these two to the world of the living." She turned to Ichigo, "Grimmjow will be staying here." "W-WHAT?!" asked Ichigo as confused as ever. Grimmjow just turned away. "These are orders from the Captain Commander," said Renji as he put Kon down. "Grimmjow is to stay here. Since he is now a human with the powers of an arrancar he needs a place to stay, and since Grimmjow knew you, the Commander thought this place be best for him. "G-G-GAAHHH!" cried out Ichigo. "Don't think I like this either!" snarled Grimmjow. Ichigo shrugged his head gazing at the floor in defeat. "What will I tell my dad?" "As for Ulquiorra," Renji continued, "he will be staying at Orihime's place. Ichigo looked up and stared at Renji trying to be sure he didn't just hear what he thought he heard, "What?!" he stammered. "Yes well, Ulquiorra was Orihime's guard in Hueco Mundo, so Captain Commander thought he knew her well enough to,"  
"You got to be kidding me?!" interrupted Ichigo. Just a month ago, these guys were enemies! Now you expect me to let that thing," pointing at Grimmjow, "stay at MY place and him," turning his attention to Ulquiorra, "The one who kidnapped Orihime in the first place to stay with her?!" Rukia said, "Great, now that you understand, we will be heading back to soul society after we take Ulquiorra to Orihime's place." "That won't be necessary," interrupted Ulquiorra, "I can find her place on my own." "Ok, then we will be going," said Renji, "One more thing Ichigo. Be sure to give these guys some normal clothes. They can't go walking around in arrancar uniform." Then in a flash, the two shinigami disappeared, leaving the two beings with Ichigo.

Ulquiorra was leaning on the wall staring off into space. "YOU!" Ichigo stammered. He walked up to him and grabbed Ulquiorra by his arrancar uniform. "If you lay one finger on Orihime, I swear to you! I'll hunt you down and destroy you!" Ulquiorra didn't seem to care of Ichigo's threat and simply gave him that emotionless expression. Grimmjow looked rather confused, still sitting on the floor. "What the hell?! I thought you were a human! You said you had emotions! Why do you look as emotionless as before?" stammered Ichigo. "That's because he's really good at hiding them," clarified Grimmjow.  
Ichigo turned to him, his eyes glared with fire, "If you're such a smartass….why couldn't you say in soul society?" asked Ichigo. "That's simple, that's because we're humans." Grimmjow remarked. Ichigo was still holding on to Ulquiorra's uniform, he glanced at the two then said, "How long will you have to be staying?" 'Until Captain Commander says so," remarked Ulquiorra. Ichigo finally let go of his uniform. He continued, "Soul Society is sure Aizen isn't dead. They have absolutely no idea where he could have vanished. He still has the hougyokou which means he can create more arrancar, and he still needs Karukura Town to make the King's Key." He paused and gazed down at the ground, "One thing he doesn't have though…..is Orihime" Ichigo's eyes widened, "Wait?! I thought he didn't need her, he used her us to lure us in?" "Yes and no. He needs her power, he was waiting to unleash his plan for hundreds of years until he met the perfect being that is needed." "Why does he need her?" asked Ichigo. "No one knows, I just know I have to always be by her side protecting her from Aizen, he can be anywhere and will take any measure to get his hands on her." "Then you better get going." Said Ichigo, as he handed him a pile of clothes. Like that, he vanished.

"He he he, looks like we're gonna be roomies." Laughed Grimmjow Ichigo turned around to face him, rolled his eyes and said, "This is gonna be a rough night."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra stopped in front of Orihime's house after following the sense of her riatsu and using Shunpo to get here so quickly. He looked up at her window but all the lights were off. "Orihime."

"A soul? Would I find it if I tore open your chest? Would I find it if I cracked open your head? You humans speak of it as if you can hold it in the palm of your hand."  
"Ulquiorra."  
"I finally started to find you guys a little interesting."  
"Ulquiorra, don't go."  
"A heart?"  
"Ulquiorra…..please…don't go."

She opened her eyes, staring at him, as she just did in her dream. It was a dream, it had to be. She closed her eyes again.

"Orihime," he called to her.

She was half asleep and half awake. She could sense everything around her even in her sleep. It was as if it was part of her dream as well.

"Orihime," he called again.

"What a wonderful dream." She said outloud. She felt something touching her cheek, actually both of them. She was still in her half asleep half awake state when she reached to touch her cheeks. Her eyes were still closed and she was smiling, rubbing that thing that was touching her cheeks. "Ulquiorra?" she said outloud while still dreaming. "Yes, I'm here." She could still sense something touching her face. What a realistic dream she thought to herself. This dream feels so real. She could feel something breathing down her neck, and that was when she opened her eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"


	2. Dam These Emotions

Hidden  
Chapter 2: Dam These Emotions

All she could see was 2 glowing green eyes gazing down on her and nothing else besides blackness. She still felt something touching her cheeks, so she reached up once more and felt it, still staring back at the eyes. She could feel hands. Bony and cold hands were clasped onto her cheeks. She could sense a presence over her.

The green eyes blinked which made her flinch. She looked around but could see nothing. She didn't like it, not one bit, as if it was a nightmare. The being continued breathing as his breath made its way down her neck. Instinctively she starting thrashing about, kicking her legs and arms in the air. Her eyes were closed while doing so. After about minute she stopped thrashing about and opened back up her eyes. Nothing was there, no eyes, no hands, and no presence.

'It had to be a nightmare,' she thought to herself. She turned to her side so her back was facing the opened window. She could hear breathing again and instinctively looked up. She saw a black presence lying next to her. Her eyes widened in horror as the moonlight reached into her room and presented to her who this being was.

She gasped and backed away from him.

-CLUNK-

She backed up onto the edge of the bed until she fell on the floor. She was still staring at him in horror. Orihime quickly got to her feet and just stood there staring. He was staring back. Without thinking she turned around and fled out of the house. Her heart began to race and her breathing increased. She didn't just stop outside her house. Oh no, she continued running down her street panting and gasping in shock in her white lace dress which she used to sleep in.

When she finally stopped to catch her breath she was on the next block. Before another second passed though she felt 2 long arms wrap around her from behind, and in a blink of an eye she was back in her room. His arms were still wrapped around her and her eyes just gazed forward. She slowly turned her head to the one who was holding her. He looked back and only saw fear in her eyes. He hated seeing her like that, especially towards him, but who could blame her? He rested his chin on her shoulder, which made her gasp. "Why do you run if you called my name?" he asked in a low tone voice. "You are a strange human, woman." He continued. Her eyes widened as he said those words. "U-Ulquiorra?" she whispered. "I already told you I was here." He replied still holding on to her with his chin in the crook of her neck.

Orihime turned her head back around and stared at the wall in front of her; her mouth was still slightly opened though. Ulquiorra's eyes slowly closed, she could feel his eyelashes brush against her skin while doing so. "You probably want to know why I'm here." He said. She nodded in response to his question.

She sat on her bed as he sat in a chair while he explained everything. He explained how Aizen disappeared and needed her, how he and Grimmjow worked for soul society now, how he was a human with arrancar powers, and how he died. Orihime just stared at him trying to comprehend.

After Ulquiorra finished his little story Orihime turned her head away from him. Ulquiorra hated that reaction so badly; he absolutely despised the way she acted around him. She shut her eyes and said in a soft voice, "Why are you here?" He knew this wasn't the way she normally acted. Back in Hueco Mundo while he was her guard, he used to stand by her door and listen to her, hoping to unlock the mystery of human's emotions. He heard the way she giggled and laughed to herself as she made up stories out loud.  
He came back to his senses and said, "Captain Commander ordered me to stay here." Her eyes widened as he looked up at him in horror. He could see it, he could see the fear in her eyes. She closed them again which eased Ulquiorra for a bit. She got up and walked to her room, his eyes followed her. She opened up her closet and took out a white blanket with lace on the end. She then went to her bed and picked up a plain yellow pillow. Ulquiorra continued to follow her every move. She walked out of her room and into the living where she threw the pillow and blanket onto the couch. Orihime then headed back to her room where Ulquiorra was still sitting. He looked rather confused now. She stopped and looked at him. "The restroom is over there." She said in a bland voice while pointing. Ulquiorra got up with the pile of clothes Ichigo gave him and walked in. He locked the door behind him.

Orihime gazed at the restroom door for a minute or two with an emotionless face. She didn't want to go back to sleep until Ulquiorra was done considering the bathroom was in her room. So she decided to simply lay down and wait.

Ulquiorra looked up at the mirror and saw a reflection of himself. His skin was still bleach white, his lips were still black and his tear marks still green. He looked down at the pile of clothes in his hand. 'I'm not to sure what humans where when they sleep,' he thought to himself. In the end though he picked a long pair of black baggy pants which was indeed meant for sleeping and a white T shirt. He folded his arrancar uniform and placed it on the pile of clothes. He then peeked through the door and saw Orihime laying on her bed with the lights still on. He used Sonido to silently end up in front of her. She was sleeping peacefully, just as she was before Ulquiorra showed up in the first place. His heart started beating faster as he said, "Dam these emotions." He placed his hand on her cheek and left it there for a minute or so. He could feel her body heat rushing into him. Ulquiorra heard a noise coming from her, Orihime started moving and had an unpleasant expression yet still fully asleep. He moved his hand away and her face returned to what it had looked before. It hurt him so that she despised him that much. He shut off her light and headed for the couch where he slept in her house, just feet from her room, just feet away from her. "She cursed me with these emotions," he said laying on the couch. "Yet I wanted them so badly, I wanted them because of you. Now that I have them you despise me, and I want to get rid of them, for you."


	3. The Truth

Hidden  
Chapter 3: The Truth

Orihime was walking to school. To early actually, she just wanted to get out of that house. School was actually going to start in 2 hours so that meant the sun was just rising. She had her uniform on and her bag. 'I should just wander the city.' She thought to herself. 'Its better than being back there with HIM.'

Considering Ulquiorra was able to catch her last night and take her back to her room without even breaking a sweat, Orihime wanted to get as far away from him as possible. I mean, he can force her to do anything he wanted, even though he was human he was still as strong as before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes opened. He started looking around and knew something was wrong. She wasn't there. Ulquiorra jumped off the couch and looked for her all over the house, but since he couldn't feel her riatsu there was no point trying to look. "Dam her." He said, "Whether or not you want to be with me, you don't have a choice! Keeping you safe and away from Aizen is protecting the world!" he screamed. He rushed over to the pile of clothes Ichigo gave him hoping to find a school uniform. While searching he said, "Orihime, I have to protect you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime thought to herself, 'I guess I should be heading off to school now.' It was still pretty early but not to early to cause much suspicion. She walked into the classroom but stopped dead in her tracks. There was Ulquiorra leaning on the wall opposite of the door. His arms were folded across his chest and he was wearing gray school pants with a white polo shirt, green tie, and a beige vest on top. He looked up and locked eyes with Orihime. She was shaking, her eyes were once again filled with fear, and then she fainted. She was expecting to have hit the door frame or the floor but didn't. Instead the moment before she closed her eyes she saw two hands come up from behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime was just starting to wake up. The sun has not fully risen yet which meant it was pretty chilly out. She opened her eyes and saw Ulquiorra who was staring off somwhere. She didn't bother to move because she didn't want him to know that she was up, instead she glanced the surroundings around her with her eyes. She was able to conclude that she was on the roof laying on the ground. 'No wait.' She thought to herself, 'This isn't the ground!' That was when she decided to move, she turned her head and saw Ulquiorra's torso. She flinched by the realization that she was laying on his legs. Ulquiorra looked down and saw that she was awake. "I know you don't want me around," he started, "but its my duty to keep you safe. You don't have a choice in this situation and--" "I never have any choices if it involves you." Orihime stated. He looked back at her with a surprised look and saw that instead of fear in her eyes, he saw anger and hatred. "I didn't have a choice when you forced me to come to Hueco Mundo," she started, "I didn't have a choice whether or not I wanted to live, I didn't have the choice of not eating, and now I don't have the choice to stay away from YOU!" she blurted out.

Ulquiorra was shocked, he began to feel something coming. "Is this an emotion?' he whispered to himself.

"What?" she blurted out. "Wait, nevermind, I don't care what you have to stay." She yelled while getting up. She walked over to the side of the fence that was around the roof and gazed down.

Ulquiorra was still sitting on the floor and looked down. He began to sweat. 'What is this?' he thought to himself. 'What emotion is this? I can't take it!' Then it hit him! His eyes widened at the realization! He never understood why he did it, he lied to everyone about it because he didn't have a good enough reason to explain the truth.

"Orihime!" he cried. She didn't reply, but that didn't stop him from running up from behind her and giving her a hug as his arms wrapped around her once more. She gasped. "Everything you said was correct." he said in a calm voice. She stood there in silence and shock as he began to squeeze her tighter which made her heart start racing.

"I gave you a choice though." He whispered as he placed his head in the crook of her neck like the night before. "I had orders," he continued, "I had orders to destroy Ichigo and not let anyone take you. As long as I was alive, you were trapped. But then-" his voice began to crack. "But then I was finally able to realize!" Orihime began to shake as his clasp on her began to tighten. "

"I was able to realize what an emotion was! What a heart was, and it was at that moment I realized that I wanted you to be free." He had to face her, so he let go of her for a second until he clasped onto her fore arms and spun her around so she was facing him. They were now facing each other, his hands were still clasped onto her forearms. Her eyes were full of shock and a wee bit of fear and confusion. "That's why I had to disappear! I gave you the choice to be free!"

Tears began to form in her eyes, an expression he was not expecting. Then Orihime began sobbing with her head down. He couldn't resist any longer, he wrapped his arms around her whole body and brought her body up to his until they were flush against each other.

She started sobbing even more and then Ulquiorra squeezed her even tighter. "I'm sorry." She tried to choke out through those rush of tears. That eased his heart, she wasn't afraid of him anymore, which stopped that aching pain in his heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wakey wakey carrot top!"

"Ahh!"

"He he he!"

"What the hell did you just do?!" cried Ichigo. "I punched you….." replied Grimmjow.

"I know that! But WHY?!" said Ichigo

"Its time for school." Grimmjow remarked.

Ichigo looked up at his clock, it read 7:18. School started at 8. "Well…uh thanks," said Ichigo, "but I do have an alarm clock you know." "A what?" Grimmjow asked  
"Um…nevermind."

Ichigo got our of his bed and searched through his closet, "A-ha. These should do" he said while throwing school uniform to Grimmjow. "What the hell is this?" asked the blue haired human while scanning the articles of clothing.

"Its school uniform. Put it on." Stated Ichigo.

"School? Yah right, I ain't going to no school."

"Of couse you are. I told my dad I signed up at school to have a transfer student stay at my house and forgot to tell him, that obviously means you're going to school!" commanded Ichigo. By the time he and Grimmjow finished argueing, both were dressed and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Karin and Yuzu were rather amused of Grimmjow's reaction to breakfast. Considering he used to be an arrancar and never had to eat, he certaintly enjoyed the pleasures of being human.

After breakfast, the 2 headed off to school. Ichigo wearing the same as usual; his gray school pants, white polo shirt, and black T shirt underneath. Grimmjow wearing the same, except he had a white T shirt underneath the polo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~The Day Before Grimmjow and Ulquiorra Were Sent To The Real World~

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were given a room to stay in until they were sent to the world of the living. "So?" asked Grimmjow, "Are you excited?" Ulquiorra came back from dreamland and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean are you excited to see her again?" asked Grimmjow

"Her? What do you mean by—"

"Don't give me that shit!" interrupted Grimmjow. "I always knew you had a thing for that human girl. But so have I. I am just gonna give it to you straight, if you don't make a move first, then I will."

Ulquiorra didn't bother replying to such an irrelevant statement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo and Grimmjow were walking onto the school grounds.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ichigo.

"Huh?" replied Grimmjow who was messing with his shirt.

"It sounds like crying!" stated Ichigo who then looked up. He saw Ulquiorra and Orihime hugging. "Orihime…?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I---I'm so sorry Ulquiorra. I didn't know."

Even though it was obvious Ulquiorra had feelings for Orihime, his true personality is actually acting calm and stern all the time. So to her statement, Ulquiorra didn't say anything back.

Orihime wrapped her arms around him still sobbing. He squeezed her tighter.

"ULQUIORRA!!!"

Ulquiorra turned around to find a very pissed off Ichigo.

"I told you not to lay one finger on her! And why the hell is she crying?! What did you do to her?" cried out Ichigo.

Orihime turned her attention to her first love, who was Ichigo, then to Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow was standing behind Ichigo, 'Shit' he said to himself. 'Looks like he made the first move. But I guess I'll have to do a little cheating. He he he.'


	4. Love

Hidden  
Chapter 4: Love

Ichigo stomped over to Ulquiorra and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "I told you not to lay one finger on her!"

Ulquiorra didn't bother replying and gave Ichigo that same emotionless look as before.

"Wait!" cried Orihime. Both Ulquiorra and Ichigo looked over at her. "Ulquiorra was just comforting me," she started. "I felt really bad when um…when I found out where BABIES CAME FROM!"

Ichigo had the expression as if trying to read chicken scratch. Ulquiorra on the other hand simply widened his eyes at the statement Orihime made, still being held on to by Ichigo.

"I always wanted to have children, but when I found out what you had to do to get them, I was totally grossed out!" she said giving a sick expression while holding on to her tummy.

"Um well…." Said Ichigo as he let go of Ulquiorra. His face began to blush as he started rubbing the back of his neck. "Then I guess I'll better get going. See you in class Orihime." He said while walking away, Grimmjow behind him

Ulquiorra eye's followed them when they left. As soon as they were out of sight, he turned back to Orihime who was blushing the deepest shade of red possible.

'What did I just do?' she thought to herself. 'I always liked Ichigo but now I don't even care that I totally made a fool of myself in front of him. Whats going on?'

During all that thinking she didn't even notice that Ulquiorra walked up to her and his gaze was locked onto her.

She then looked up, still blushing though, and then gulped down a lump in her throat as his stern green eyes continued staring at her.

"Um….why did you do that? You just made a complete fool of yourself. If Kurosaki wanted to do anything to me, he would fail and end up either dead or on the verge."

"I don't know." She said while turning her head away but was stopped as Ulquiorra's hands clasped onto her face. His thumb on one side of her cheek and his fingers on the other, he turned her face so she was facing him again then gently brought her ear up to his lips. "Its my duty to protect you, not the other way around."

-------------

"Haha! What the FUCK?! Where babies come from? That's fucking hilarious!" laughed Grimmjow following behind Ichigo on their way to class. "Shut up." Commanded Ichigo.

"Why do you care what I say? Its not like you have feelings for her…" Ichigo turned his head away blushing.

Grimmjow noticed though, there was no point in trying to hide it. He then sighed and said, "I feel sorry for you man. You had her all to yourself for a very long time and never made a move. Now there's 2 people in your way." Ichigo stopped walking, his head facing the ground. "Sorry Ichigo, she used to like you the way you feel for her now, but you kept her waiting for far to long and—" "What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Ichigo.

"You know what forget it. Just remember this. You lost your chance with her, so don't get in the way now."

School was finally over. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were in the same class as everyone else. They tried not to put much attention on themselves considering Grimmjow had blue hair and Ulquiorra was bleach white with black lips.

Ulquiorra was walking Orihime home as it was also where he was staying. He could feel the tension between them disappeared.

"Orihime?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"About earlier today when you made that statement and you said you were grossed out. What exactly is a baby?"

"Huh?" she stopped and looked at him confused. "You mean you don't know what a baby is?" she asked with grief in her voice then continued walking again.

"It would seem that way considering I am asking you. Also, you said you were grossed out when you found out how to get them. What exactly is it you have to do?" asked Ulquiorra who looked at Orihime.

She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned her head to face him. Her eyes widened and she stayed in the position for a few minutes. Ulquiorra's eyebrow raised at her reaction to his question, he then snapped his fingers in front of her to take her out of la-la land.

"Huh?" she asked still dazed. "You heard me correct. What is it exactly do you have to do to have these 'babies' or so you call it."

"Um…well you see. When a mommy and daddy love each other very much….um….."  
She then stopped, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words. Ulquiorra looked rather confused.

"Love?" he asked, "You mean love creates a baby?"

"Uh-yah…lets put it like that." Stated Orihime quickly as if trying to change the subject. She then started walking off again. Ulquiorra just stood there trying to comprehend, then caught up with her.

"Wait," he called out to her. "I'm still rather confused. How can the emotion known as love be gross."

"Well, theres a lot more to it than emotion." She said blushing a deep shade of red.

"Then what else is there? You make love and have a baby. Whats so gross with love?"

She hated this subject so badly. It was a lie when she said she just found out where babies came from, she knew for a while, like any other kid her age. But she hated talking about it.

"You know what…I feel very uncomfortable with this subject." She giggled waving her hand off as if trying to wave away the subject. She started walking again.

He then used Sonido to flash in front of her with his arms across his chest. "First tell me whats gross with love." He commanded.

"N-nothing is!" she stammered! "Just making love is!" she then ran past him desperately trying to avoid the subject. Tears began to form in her eyes for reasons she did not understand. He watched her as she ran off. 'As long as I can feel her riatsu, she is safe. So there is no reason in chasing her,' he though to himself, 'but what's gross with making love?'

------------

"Hmm….looks like he didn't bother following me," Orihime said to herself after stopping to catch her breath.

She rested on the wall of a building and hung out there for a few minutes.

------------

"What exactly is a baby?" Ulquiorra asked himself, "and how is love and making love different?" That was when Ulquiorra decided to do some research. When he was in Hueco Mundo he did some studying of humans and learned of what a library was and how it helped you learn stuff, so that was where he headed off to.

He picked up two books, one was simply called "LOVE" and the other was called "Making Love"

He found a nice secluded place to sit and opened up the first book.

"Love" he said to himself, then continued reading in his mind.

'a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.'

Ulquiorra began rubbing his forehead, even though he now had emotions, it doesn't mean he was used to it or really understood it. "Love?" he asked himself. He placed that book down and picked up the other book called "Making Love"

He opened the book. His eyes widened at the images that were before him.

'sexual passion or desire.

to have sexual intercourse with.

either the male or female division of a species, esp. as differentiated with reference to the reproductive functions.

the sum of the structural and functional differences by which the male and female are distinguished, or the phenomena or behavior dependent on these differences.'

That was when he shut the book. He closed his eyes trying to push out the images he just saw. He then look down, his crotch began to feel funny. 'What is this emotion?' he yelled in his mind. He then took a deep breath. 'I can't believe I tried to force someone as innocent as Orihim to explain what making love was. No wonder she wasn't comfortable when talking about it. Hmm, one of the girls in here looked a lot like Orihime.' He thought to himself. 'What am I thinking?!'

"Wait! Her riatsu! She's in trouble! Why did I leave her?"

Ulquiorra sped out of the library faster then he came in, following the scent of her riatsu.


	5. Mysterious Beings

**Love Colloid Chapter 6**

**I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would have killed off Ichigo and Rukia, and caused Orihime and Ulquiorra to be the main characters, so ulquihime was the main couple. I hate ichiruki!! D Ulquihime ftw!!**

* * *

The smell of ramen filled her senses. Her hands reached up, longing to fill that emptiness that was radiating from her stomach. "Don't forget the sour cream ulquio---" She stopped mid sentence.

Ulquiorra turned back to Orihime who was still asleep on the couch. He knotched an eyebrow when she began raising her hand up and mumbling something incoherent. "Strange woman." He said under his breathe as he mixed the pot of boiling ramen.

He reached into the cabinet and picked a few spices to add to the dish, he was about to go for the salt but then---

"ULQUIORRA!!?!"

He dropped everything onto the floor and jerked towards the direction of the screaming. Orihime was wide awake sitting up straight on the couch staring off into space.

"Where Are You?!" She began to holler.

He sighed, "I'm right here."

Orihime spun around when she heard his voice. Quickly, she bounded up and darted happily towards him while he picked up the things he just recently dropped.

"Ulquiorra, how did I get here?" She asked with a confused expression as he sprinkled some salt into the pot. "You were asleep on the steps of my apartment building." He answered straightly.

The auburn haired girl stared at him for a moment as he continued stirring. Her attention turned to the ramen, a gleaming smile painted across her face. "Hey Ulquiorra, can I help?"

His body stiffened. Memories flashed across his eyes as he recalled past experiences when he allowed Orihime to help him cook. Dreadful experiences. Thank goodness she couldn't see the petrified look on her face due to the fact she was facing his back.

"No."

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Because this is my home and I will not allow you to do such a thing when you are a guest." He lied.

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra as he looked back at her from the side of his eye. "That doesn't make sense because----"

"It's ready." He interrupted.

* * *

While Orihime ate, she suddenly remembered why she was here. Her happy expression quickly turned to a serious one.

Just as Ulquiorra was about to take another bite, he sensed the change in atmosphere and turned to look at Orihime, who was seated next to him at his small dining table. A gloomy expression painted across her face as she stared at her bowl.

Ulquiorra stared at her for a while, his heart wrenching. Finally he was able to speak up. "What is troubling you?"

He was half expecting her to turn surprised, or something. But she didn't, she just continued to stare at her bowl, her thumbs spinning imaginary circles on the side of it. Ulquiorra waited for an answer. Orihime sighed and her hair fell over her shoulders.

"Ulquiorra…" she started. The memory of what Ichigo and Nel told her came to mind. "I have a question for you."

Hesitantly, she turned to look at him, dead in the eye. He did the same, "What is it?" He asked.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Ulquiorra turned towards the door just in time to see a slip of paper slide under. Orihime didn't notice it. "Give me a second,"

He got up and walked towards the door, still dressed in his school uniform from the day before and picked up the paper. It read:

"_Dear Mr Schiffer,_

_This is your first mission. As stated before, if you do not comply with these orders, someone will die. _

_Meet us at the abandoned wear house by the dock by 12 o 'clock midnight. Don't be late."_

Anger rushed through his entire body, he was so angry he just wanted too—

"Ano….Ulquiorra?"

He turned back to face Orihime, who had a look of confusion on her face. "What was that?" she asked. Instantly he shoved the slip into his pockets and replied with "Just trash."

"Who was it at the door?"

"No one"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "But you didn't even check." Ulquiorra sat back down next to her just as she finished her question. He was closer then before, he seemed tense.

"What was it you wanted to ask." He inquired all the while, his fingers rubbing restlessly against each other, as if in an act of distress. Orihime noticed and looked at him worriedly. She'll just have to ask right now.

"What is going on?"

He didn't answer, probably thinking of what she exactly meant.

Orihime continued, "What does Grimmjow want with you?"

He tried with all his might to hide his petrified expression. Shivers ran up his spine and his hair shot out due to his nervous system reacting to everything that has happened. He tried his best to regain his composure and finally looked at her, with his same old bored expression.

"He wants to aggravate me." He answered in a bored tone. "Nothing more to it."

Orihime took in his expression and his answer. The data processed in his mind and a little voice told her _'Ichigo and Nel are overreacting. I can trust Ulquiorra.' _And she did listen to that voice. She sighed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was worried something was going on. But we're friends so I know if something was, you'd tell me."

Ulquiorra could only look at her, his heart was tearing up…..

"Oh look at the time!" The young teen blurted. "We have to go to school."

_-And then after all we have been through, its like I betrayed you-_

* * *

**AU:**

**DO. NOT. SHOOT. ME!**

**2 fucking months! And this isn't even a chapter! O: its more like a promise that this story isn't over and it SHALL continue! IT SHALL DAMMIT!! DX **

**Lets see. Life is sucking lately. I got a haircut and it is TERRIBLE. My friends betrayed me. My family is going nuts. My tv production teacher is being a jerk. Etc**

**So plz review -.- I really need em.**


	6. To Late

Hidden  
Chapter 5: Mysterious Beings

'Was Grimmjow right? Do I actually have feelings for her?' these thoughts whisked through Ichigo's head over and over again as he lay on his bed.

Grimmjow went off to walk the town; he wasn't Ichigo's pet and didn't plan to stay home with him all day.

"Hey Ichigo! Why the long face?" asked Kon who was rested on Ichigo's stomach.  
"Nothing" replied Ichigo.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! The day before Orihime disappeared, some girl was in your room while you were asleep."

What?!" asked a very frantic Ichigo as he sat up, which caused Kon to fall over.

"Yah. She started going on about something in English and—"

"WHO?"

"I don't know." Replied Kon, "It was dark so I couldn't see. But then……."

"What?" asked a totally flipped out Ichigo.

"Um…well I recorded it with a camera a stole from Uryu." Said Kon as he held up a camera. Ichigo snatched it from his hand and began playing.

'PLAY'

"You see Kuroaski-Kun, I came to say goodbye'

Ichigo then paused it. Although this girl was speaking English, it was no problem for him to understand, he was great when it came to English and can almost speak it fluently. He saw a dark shadow come in through the wall and he thought he knew whom the voice belonged to. He pressed play again.

'PLAY'

"There are actually a lot of people I wanted to say goodbye to as well.

Come to think of it, I've never been in Kurosaki-kun's room before by myself. It smells like him.'

Ichigo then saw on the tiny camera screen, a girl who reached down and touched his hand, then bent over to kiss him. His eyes widened…and then the girl stood back up crying right before they locked lips.

"I can't believe I'm acting like this, even in the very end.

There were so many things I wanted to do Kurosaki-Kun. I wish I could have 5 lives. So I can eat 5 life times of food, have 5 different careers, and…..fall in love with the same person 5 times.

Goodbye Kurosaki-Kun……and thank you."

The video stopped playing.

Ichigo's eyes were widened. He knew who that girl was…it was Orihime.  
"G-Grimmjow was right." He whispered to himself.

"Hey Ichigo! Where are you going" asked Kon who watched as Ichigo put on a jacket.

"Out." He replied.

----------

After a few minutes of catching her breath, Orihime began walking again. She came across a street she was not too familiar with that had a ton of dark alleys. It was starting to get late and she began to hear some strange noises.

A tingly feeling went up her spine and she didn't like it at all. Then in a flash she saw 2 hands come from around he head and before she could gasp, something was covering her mouth and something was held onto her arms. Another hand came up from her head and covered her eyes.

When she was able to see again, her arms and legs were tied, her mouth was tied with a bandana, and she was lying on the floor in a dark room.

"Whats going on!?" she tried to scream through the piece of cloth covering her mouth, but all that could be heard was a muffled scream. A ton of men were surrounding her and one of them began to walk up to her. Instinctively she cried out, "Shouten Kisshin. I reject!" But all that could be heard was again a muffled scream, which caused nothing to happen, and her powers weren't awakening.

The man bent down to her level. She couldn't see his face because it was too dark. Orihime began shaking and started crying.

The man pushed her throat against the wall. Her heart began to race, she was scared for her life, and worst of all, she couldn't use her powers.

The man's hand slid down her blouse while his other hand still clasped onto her throat.  
She tried to scoot away from him but then he slapped her face, which caused her to fall over.

Another man came up and started to unbutton her shirt, revealing her bra. Than another man came up from behind her and began to fiddle with her bra. More muffled screaming could be heard from her. Her bra then fell off revealing her breasts. Her crying increased.

-SLAM-

She heard a door slam and looked up, she saw another man come through the door. He walked in with 2 big black things behind him, which couldn't be seen because it was to dark. All the men stopped what they were doing and looked at this mysterious man.  
Then in a blink of an eye he disappeared. Orihime looked around trying to see where he went until she felt something touching her arm. She looked down to find that man untying her. He had fur coving his arms, which made her gasp.

All the men piled on top of this mysterious being which caused his head to fall on Orihime's bare stomach, but he disappeared again. Then one by one, the men began to scream and fall until they were all lying on the floor dead. Orihime's mouth was wide open. She then slowly closed her eyes and then opened them to find her in the sky.

"AHHHH!!!" she screamed

"If you have time to yell, you have time to put your clothes back on."

She looked up and saw Ulquiorra, but this wasn't the regular Ulquiorra, it was the one she saw before he turned to ashes. It was his release form and he was flying with his magnificent bat wings carrying Orihime bridal style.

She looked down to see her breasts were still being revealed. She quickly covered her chest with her arms and began to cry.

"I-I can't." she replied still tears in her eyes.

"Why not?" asked Ulquiorra.

She didn't reply, instead she buried her head into his chest, which was the only place on his body (besides his head) that wasn't infested with fur.

"I won't look." He said in a calm voice. Orihime looked up to see his head facing the opposite direction. So then she put back on her bra and buttoned her shirt.

When Ulquiorra felt her stop moving, he looked back down to see Orihime's head once again buried in his chest. He felt her eyelashes flutter against his skin as she closed her eyes. Ulquiorra gave a slight smirk to the sight of Orihime sleeping in his arms, hundreds of feet above the ground with the moonlight as his guide.

-----------

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Ichigo was on the doorsteps of Orihime's house carrying a bouquet of roses. It was pretty late to be out, even at his age.

No one answered, so he knocked again. He sighed in defeat, 'What a fool I am.' He thought to himself.


	7. Do You?

Hidden  
Chapter 6: To Late

Orihime finally opened her eyes after a long night's sleep. Her eyes widened at the realization that she was in her room, on her bed, in her nightdress. She turned her head to the sound of clattering that she believed to be coming from the kitchen. She scooped herself out of bed and walked hesitantly towards the kitchen. She turned the corner to find no one, but also noticed a plate of food on the table.

"I must be going crazy." She said to herself while scratching her head, "I could have sworn I heard noises coming from here." She then turned around and gasped. There was Ulquiorra standing not even an inch from behind her. How did she not sense him?

"Don't do that!" she muttered, still trying to catch her breath.

"Make you breakfast?" asked Ulquiorra with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I mean sneaking up on m- wait! You made me breakfast?" Ulquiorra nodded in response to her question. She looked up at him, and then she scanned him going down. He was dressed in black jeans and a black long sleeved polo shirt with gray lines.

"What are you wearing?" she asked?

"Clothes. What? Is there something wrong with the way I dress?"

"No, no. Not at all, I just never knew something like that would totally…um….suit you."

Ulquiorra diligently closed his eyes but then immediately opened them to the sound of Orihime gasping.

"SCHOOL! I'm so late!" she said while running off to her room, but was stopped when Ulquiorra snatched her wrist and spun her around to face him. He grabbed her by her forearms and brought her ears to his lips, which seemed all too familiar to her.

"I think it be best if you and me skipped school today, considering what happened yesterday." He whispered to her.

Orihime's eyes widened and she began to shake. She felt as if everything that happened last night was a dream. But she remembered it, clear as day. Ulquiorra saved her from those men, he carried her bridal style while flying, and he saw her….her-b-breasts.

She began to blush and her head dropped so that it was facing the ground.

"Wait a second!" said Orihime as she snatched her head back up. "How did I change into my nightdress if I…..I fell asleep-"

"In my arms." He finished for her.

"Um…well yah!?" she stuttered, still blushing.  
Ulquiorra let go of her and folded his arms across his chest. "Do you really want to know?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She turned her head away blushing and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"I guess not." Ulquiorra muttered. "Well, you better go ahead and eat breakfast. You didn't eat dinner last night so I bet you're starving."

Orihime turned her attention to the plate of food then she turned back around to face Ulquiorra. "Did you already eat?" she asked.

"Yes, I ate right before I stopped by the school and picked up the work we will be missing today." He said while pointing to a pile of paper work on the couch.

"Eh…..alrighty then." She giggled.

------------------------

'Where is she?' Ichigo thought to himself whiling sitting at his desk. 'And why isn't Ulquiorra here either?' His heart was filled with jealousy.

-RING RING-

School was over and Ichigo ran out of that room before anybody could stop him. He was on his way to Orihime's place.

-----------------------

Orihime was still in her nightdress sitting on her legs on the side of the couch doing her homework while Ulquiorra was sitting on the other side of the couch, legs crossed, and doing homework as well.

Orihime glanced over at Ulquiorra and then peeked down at his work. Ulquiorra noticed everything and covered his work then turned to Orihime. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"N-Nothing!" she stammered as a blush grew across her face. She tried using her schoolwork to cover it, but there was no use.

He chuckled, which was something she never witnessed him do before. Her eyes widened as he got up to stretch then sat back down.

"Wait a minute!" she said, which caused Ulquiorra to glance his way towards her. "You said you were human. So how did you turn into your arrancar release form?" she asked.

"Isn't Ichigo a human?" asked Ulquiorra  
"Huh?" muttered Orihime.

"Well is he?" he asked again. She nodded her head.

"Ok then. Now, when his soul is separated from his body, it isn't chained like a normal person. He is a soulreaper. Same for me, if I am separated from my body, I am an arrancar with the same powers as before. The only thing I can do in my normal body is Sonido."

Orihime nodded trying to comprehend but was stopped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hmm?" she turned her head to the door then got up and headed for it. Ulquiorra was focused on his work once more.

She opened it to find Ichigo's back.

"Oh, hey Orihime!" said Ichigo as he turned around rubbing the back of his neck, smiling.

"Um…hello Ichigo. Why are you here?" asked Orihime

Ichigo rested his hand on the doorframe "I was just wondering why you weren't at school today." he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"That's strange of you. You never come and check up on me. Uryu is usually the only one who does." She said while giving Ichigo a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo began to blush. 'I can't believe I never cared,' he thought to himself.

"Oh…well. You know?" he muttered under his breath trying to change the subject  
*cough cough*

"So…you got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied, "what is it?"

"Go change and meet me here." He said pointing back into her house.

She was rather confused, but then nodded in agreement as she shut the door.

"Who was it?" asked Ulquiorra

"Ichigo." She replied.

'Dam' he thought to himself.  
Orihime went to her room and changed into a light blue summer dress with white lining on it then headed outside.

"What is it?" she asked. Ichigo didn't say anything, instead he grabbed her hand and pulled he along.

"Wait!" she muttered, "Where are we going?" she said as she tried to keep up with Ichigo's pace.

"I have to talk to you." Said Ichigo with a serious expression. She didn't like where this was going.

They stopped after about 20 minutes of walking in silence. They ended up at a park that was surrounded by a fancy brick wall. Orihime glanced around the surroundings until Ichigo snatched her and pressed her against the wall. Both his arms were leaning on it by the sides of her face. Orihime began trembling.

She was sure she used to have feelings for him, I mean, he was her first crush, but now she lost all feelings for him and feels as if he's just a normal friend that you rarely talk to.

"Orihime." he started. She just stared at him as he stared back. "Do…do you l-l-lo-love me?"

Her eyes widened at his statement. She was about to say something, but then closed her eyes and didn't reply.

"Orihime!" he demanded, which caused her to open her eyes. "I have to know!"

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious but then turned her head away and once again slowly shut her eyes.

"No." she replied. She peeked her eyes a little at Ichigo to see his reaction. He sighed and faced the ground.

Orihime then turned her head again so that she was facing him, rather his head while he was gazing down at their feet. Ichigo then lifted his head up and locked eyes with Orihime. He slowly bent over to bring his face closer to hers.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"What you didn't finish." He replied and then locked lips with Orihime. Her eyes widened as he slid his tongue in her mouth.

--------------

As soon as Orihime said Ichigo was at the door, Ulquiorra didn't like it. As soon as they left together, Ulquiorra followed them, sealing his riatsu,

He watched from behind corners as Ichigo dragged Orihime along, as he forced her against the wall, and as he kissed her. That was when Ulquiorra couldn't take it. His emotions were getting the best of him and left.

-------------

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings." Said Orihime,

"I guess I lost my chance with you." Muttered Ichigo with his hands in his pockets and his head gazing down at the ground.

Orihime just raised an eyebrow then left, leaving Ichigo to sulk in his emotions.


	8. I do

Hidden  
Chapter 7: Do You?

"Ahh~ where am I?" said Grimmjow as he stretched and yawned after a long night's sleep. He looked up and saw a cement wall and heard lots of noises.

Grimmjow turned on his side and saw a ton of beer bottles. "Oh ya" he murmured to himself, "That was some wild party." He was able to conclude that he was under a bridge and really filthy as a matter of fact. He got up and immediately left, not wanting to endure the smell of car exhaust any longer.

Walking threw the streets of Karukura Town; he was met with narrowed gazes, probably because he looked like a 16-year-old hobo in his current condition.

----------

Grimmjow slammed through Ichigo's room almost knocking the door down. By the sudden intrusion, Ichigo spun around to find a terribly filthy looking Grimmjow.

Ichigo sat up from him bed and asked gloomily, "Where have you been?"

"Like hell it matters to you!" exclaimed Grimmjow

"Tch" Ichigo then sat up and headed toward his closet. After about a minute he threw Grimmjow a change of clothes and a towel. "The shower is right over there?" Ichigo pointed out.

----------

Orihime shut the door behind her. But then had an uneasy expression on her face. She didn't see Ulquiorra, she could sense him, but he wasn't sitting on the couch. 'He's probably in the restroom.' She thought to herself as she put her shoes away and headed for her room.

She opened her bedroom door but stopped dead in her tracks; her eyes widened and she gasped to the sight of Ulquiorra, laying on her bed staring straight at her. His elbow was leaning on a pillow; he was lying on his side, and didn't look too happy.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime started, "what are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes and then disappeared. She blinked her eyes, trying to comprehend what just happened, but then opened up here eyes to find herself laying in her bed, next to Ulquiorra, with his arm wrapped around her. His intent green eyes gazed down on her, his body wasn't even an inch from hers, and he continued to bring her closer to him.

She blinked a couple of times and looked up to see Ulquiorra. Her arms were placed on her chest, which was the only thing separating him from her.

Considering Ulquiorra never answered her question, she thought it be best to try and slide down his arm to get the hell out of there. But before she could escape his clutches, he tightened he clasp on her and brought her closer to him. She looked up once more to see Ulquiorra's melancholy expression.

"Ulquio-" she whispered, but was stopped when Ulquiorra pressed his lips against her's. Her eyes widened, she tried to push him away, and turned her head so she wasn't facing him.

Two guys had already kissed her today. One was her ex-crush and the other, someone who she didn't know how he felt about him. Sure, both guys saved her, both guys kissed her, but—

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ulquiorra placed his bony hand on her cheek and turned her head so she faced him and then brought her even closer to him. He then slid one arm under her neck and left the one that was already over her as he hugged her tightly.

She began to blush, "Ulquiorra, what are you doing?" she whispered as her face was pressed against his chest.

His groin pressed against hers, unintentionally of course. He slid one of his legs under her legs and placed his other over hers so her legs were locked in his. He was intent on keeping her locked in his clutches.

He placed his chin on her shoulder and said, "Orihime, do you love me?"

Her eyes widened in horror. It was as if her he overheard Ichigo and her.

*actually Ulquiorra didn't hear a thing, he just saw Ichigo kiss Orihime*

He hugged her tighter as he felt the last of his self-control snap. She once again tried to push him away, but failed miserably as he brought her even closer then before. Her hips were being pressed against his, her legs were locked in his, her arms were folded on her breasts, and her chest was being pressed against his.

"Do you?" he asked again.

She could feel his body warmth being brought into her, she could smell his hair as it tickled her face, and she could feel the blush on her face intensify. It was too much for her to handle and that was when she slowly shut her eyes.

----------

"Why do you look so glum?" asked Grimmjow, who was all clean in a pair of pajama's sitting on the floor. Ichigo looked up from his seat on the bed with a raised eyebrow and replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it looks like something's bothering you, and it's fucking pissing me off!"  
Ichigo chuckled to what Grimmjow said. Almost anything what Grimmjow says, Ichigo found funny. Which totally pissed Grimmjow off.

"It better not be about the human girl!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "If it is, then you better drop the sad act. I already told you, you lost your chance with her!"

----------

~15 hours later~

Orihime slowly opened her eyes after a long night's sleep. To her surprise, she was still in Ulquiorra's clutches, in the exact position she was in when she fell asleep. She slowly looked up and saw Ulquiorra's sleeping face. 'Wow, he looks really cute when he's sleeping.' She thought to herself.

She then realized, this was her chance to escape Ulquiorra's clutches. So she slowly started to slide down his body out of his arms. She was free and quickly scrambled off the bed. Orihime then shut her eyes and was about to walk out of her room, until she opened them again to find herself back in Ulquiorra's arms, in the same situation as before. She looked up and saw Ulquiorra's eyes staring at her.

"You're not going anywhere."

Orihime gasped.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer my question." Ulquiorra stated.

'Question?' she thought to herself. But then remembered.

"I'll say it one more time. Do you love me, Orihime Inoue?" asked Ulquiorra, who then hugged her tighter then before and pressed his groin against hers.

The contact made her give off a squeaky gasp. "Ulquiorra, I have to get ready for school."

"Then answer my question and then you can get ready." Ulquiorra stated while pressing her face against his shoulders.

For some reason, Orihime couldn't find herself to answer his question, and instead started to thrash her legs about and push herself from Ulquiorra. The sudden thrashing caused Ulquiorra's eyes to widen.

Orihime shockingly was able to get loose and tried to scramble off the bed, until Ulquiorra turned on his back and grabbed her arm. He then pulled back over to him, releasing some of his riatsu, which caused her body to go as limp as a rag doll.

Ulquiorra once again placed his legs around Orihime's, pressed his groin against hers, placed his arms around her neck, and hugged her tightly. He then stopped releasing his riatsu and she went back to normal.

Orihime's arms were crossed against her chest and was facing Ulquiorra's bare chest because during all this commotion, his shirt buttoned seemed to unbotton itself. Her face was pressed against his bare skin, which caused her to gasp.

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and took in the scent of Orihime's hair.

"Well, are you going to answer or fall asleep again?" Ulquiorra asked.


	9. PositionsFar To Many

Hidden  
Chapter 8: I DO

"I don't know why you care, or need to know." Stated Orihime, still being squeezed by Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra then placed his hand on the back of her head and began petting her, "But I do care, and I have to know."

Then it hit her! Why didn't she realize it before? And then after that moment Orihime whispered, "Tsubaki, I reject."

The sudden yellow light threw Ulquiorra across the room. Orihime then took the chance to scramble off the bed and stood her ground as her shield covered her from the front.

Ulquiorra slowly got up rubbing the back of his neck. When he saw Orihime's shield, he smirked, and then disappeared.

Orihime was so used to him disappearing, it didn't surprise her, what did though was that someone had their arms wrapped around her stomach and their chin was on her shoulder.

Ulquiorra came from behind using Sonido. He then snatched her hairpins so she couldn't pull a trick like that again.

She gasped when she was back on her bed, in his clutches once more, except this time, in a different position.

She was laying on her side, with Ulquiorra holding onto her from behind her also laying on his side as his arms were wrapped around her, meeting beneath her breasts. It was like a perfect puzzle piece that matched. Her bottom was pressed against his groin, his stomach was pressed against her back, and his head was placed on top of her head.

He pulled her closer to him. "Why are you freaking out? I just want a simple yes or no answer." He whispered.

"Why couldn't you just ask me instead of holding me down and making me miss another day of school." She asked.

"First answer my question then I'll answer your's. Orihime, do you love me?"

"I don't know how I feel about you. You've only been here a couple of days and I can't tell someone I love them or not with that little time of knowing them." Orihime replied as she grabbed onto Ulquiorra's hands so he wouldn't squeeze her anymore and cause her to suffocate.

"It's a yes or no question." Ulquiorra stated.

"Um….no?" she replied, sounding really confused.

"Say it like you mean it." He said having an amused tone in his voice.

"No I don't" She murmered.

"Say it like you mean it!" he said again, with an even more amused voice.

"I just did! Can I go now!" she yelled trying once again to escape his grasp but new it was useless.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." He whispered as he dug his face in her hair.

"What do you want me to say? I answered your question now let me go!" she screamed as he tried to pull his arms away which only made Ulquiorra smile.

"Ok fine, tell me what do you want me to say?" she said as she rolled her eyes. That was when Ulquiorra turned Orihime around so she was facing him. He brought his hands to her face to hold it still and then said, "I want to hear you say you love me." He then placed his lips on hers.

She tried to push away but his hands kept her face firm in place, so then she tried to use her legs to push him away, until he used his riatsu to make her go limp. That was when he brought her in his arms and cradled her as she fell asleep once more with his tongue dancing in her mouth.

----------

Orihime awoke finding herself back in Hueco Mundo, in that little room with the window, and wearing the arrancar uniform. She gasped and jumped up from the couch she was sleeping on.

"What going on? Was all that just happened a dream? Am I still stuck here?" she asked herself. But then, the sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts. Ulquiorra walked in, wearing his arrancar uniform, wearing his mask, and still had the hollow hole on his chest.

"Enter" Ulquiorra stated.

Then came in a lowly arrancar with a tray of food.

"I will be back in one hour, I hope to find that you have eaten everything. Aizen isn't pleased that you are skipping meals." He said as he began to walk away but was stopped as Orihime grabbed onto his arm. He turned around with that emotionless expression and said, "What is it woman?"

Orihime couldn't look him straight in the eyes, so instead she focused her attention on his feet and whispered, "Yes…I..I do."  
Ulquiorra snatched her face with his cold hands and lifted up her head so she was staring him straight in the eye. "Look me in the eye when you speak to me." He stated.

She nodded and said. "I do."

That was when he let go of her and Orihime began to blush. 'He has no idea what I'm talking about.' She thought to herself, 'But its obvious because everything that just happened was a dream.'

He took one step closer to her. Orihime didn't notice until he took his second step. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. This continued until she against the wall but Ulquiorra continued to walk towards her until her was pressed against her. He stared down at her as she looked up. Her eyes could reveal as if she was expecting the next moments to unfold. He lifted his hand and clasped onto her face, his thumb on her chin and fingers on her cheek.

Orihime began to shiver as his eyes narrowed. She imagined he could feel her heartbeat considering he was flush against her, and the feeling seemed all too familiar to her.

He leaned his face closer. It was as if everything was in slow motion to her, and that was the moment she realized that she truly did love him, even if all the events that happened before was just a dream, she was in love with him.

His black lips touched her cheek but slowly made their way to her lips. The sudden movement of his lips on her skin caused her to slightly open her mouth, which Ulquiorra took advantage of and slid his tongue inside her mouth.

She obliged an allowed him to take control of her mouth. Orihime pressed her hands against his chest so he wouldn't push her anymore against the wall. She slowly shut her eyes and enjoyed the moment of kissing Ulquiorra. After about a minute or so, she opened them again and gasped.

"W-Wh-What just happened?!" she screamed, which broke away her lips from Ulquiorra.

She was back in her bedroom, in the position before, and she was kissing Ulquiorra.

"Did you enjoy your dream?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Um…well….." she whispered while blushing.

"Because I sure did."


	10. It's Settled

Hidden  
Chapter 9: Positions-Far too Many

Ulquiorra was still cradling Orihime in his arms. His arm rested on the pillow and her head rested on his arm. She was laying on her back as Ulquiorra laid next to her with his other arm going beneath her legs in a cradle position.

"W-What do you mean?" she mumbled.

"Look at what we're wearing." Ulquiorra pointed out

She looked down and saw she was wearing her arrancar uniform which made her gasp and then quickly looked up at Ulquiorra with widened eyes to see him wearing his arrancar uniform along with his hollow mask and he had his hollow hole.

Ulquiorra stared deeply into her eyes, which caused her to shiver, but then she looked down to see her hands in the worst condition ever. She saw one of her hands were latched onto his uniform zipper which seemed to have zipped down at least a foot because his chest was revealed while her other hand was placed on his chest.

After about a minute of examining what her hands unintentionally did, she snatched them away. She rested her hands on her stomach and bit her lower lip. She began to sweat and started blushing until she had a feeling. So she sat up, still Ulquiorra's eyes following her, skooched herself off the bed and walked out.

Ulquiorra allowed her to be free from his clutches since she answered his question but still jumped off the bed and followed after her. When she was only 5 feet from her bedroom door, Ulquiorra snatched her hand and asked, "Where are you going?"

She turned around with an annoyed expression, "I haven't eaten all day because of you with your little act, and I'm starving." She exclaimed whiling pulling her hand away. He only smiled at her reaction.

Ulquiorra sat down at her small circular dining table and watched as she rustled through the kitchen.

"You want anything?" Orihime asked. In response Ulquiorra waved his hand off and said, "I'm good."

Orihime brought her bowl of mashed potatoes with cottage cheese to the table. Ulquiorra glanced at it with a raised eyebrow and watched as Orihime took her first bite with a huge smile splashed on her face.

She continued to eat until she realized something. "You know, I've never seen you eat anything." She said as she gazed across the table to Ulquiorra.

"Why would it matter?" stated Ulquiorra as his elbow leaned on the table with his cheek in his hand.

"I want to see how you eat!" Orihime pouted. "I'll get you a bowl too." Like that she jumped from her seat and prepared another bowl for Ulquiorra.

She set the hot plate of mashed potatoes with cold cottage cheese on top on the table and handed him the spoon, then hurried back to her seat to watch him eat for the first time ever.

Ulquiorra stared at the food for about a minute, until he slowly plopped the spoon in the bowl. He then brought it to his mouth, eyes closed, and placed the spoon in his mouth. Ulquiorra slowly chewed trying to distinguish the tastes. When he swallowed, he opened his eyes to find an Orihime across from him all gitty staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You look so cute when you eat!" she exclaimed trying to control herself.

He only raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to eat it, not many people like my tastes, so I'm not forcing you."

"That's ok, it's quite delicious." Ulquiorra stated while taking another bite.

----------

"Where the hell are we going?!" grumbled Grimmjow.

"No one forced you to come!" replied Ichigo.

Grimmjow was walking alongside Ichigo wearing dark jeans, blue T Shirt and white jacket with his hands in his pockets. Ichigo was wearing dark jeans that were a bit tighter and a white T Shirt with Japanese writing.

"There's nothing else to do."

Ichigo laughed again.

"What's so god dam funny?!" yelled Grimmjow.

Ichigo didn't bother to answer. "Fine, where are we going?" asked Grimmjow. Ichigo still didn't answer. Instead, the two walked in silence.

----------

After their odd meal, Orihime and Ulquiorra were plopped on the couch watching a movie still in their arrancar uniform, Ulquiorra sat in the middle with his feet on the couch and legs separated. In between his legs sat Orihime, who was cuddled by him as his hands wrapped around her beneath her breasts and she laying on his chest.

Every now and than, he would squeeze her tighter and bring her closer. After about 20 minutes of this cycle, Ulquiorra grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Orihime asked in a whiny voice but was responded with Ulquiorra's head digging into her hair and back. The sudden contact made her gasp.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't hold it in anymore." he stated

"Huh?"

"Holding in my emotions that I am still trying to get used to is hurting me. So I am not going to hold them in anymore." said Ulquiorra, who then took in the scent of her hair.

Orihime rested her hands on his hands that were still wrapped around her and said, "What are you talking about?"

Then in the blink of an eye they were in totally different positions. Orihime was laying on her back. She looked up to see Ulquiorra, his legs were on both sides of her body, his arms were leaning beside both sides of her chest, and the rest of his cape was on her legs.

Ulquiorra stared deeply into her eyes and said with his usual emotionless expression, "I love you, Orihime."

Orihime's eyes widened and her body stiffened, "w-wh-what?" she whispered.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, instead he slowly leaned his face towards hers. Orihime thought she knew what was coming and shut her eyes tight. After about a minute of having her eyes closed, nothing happened. So she opened her eyes and gasped. They were once again in a different position.

Ulquiorra was now on the bottom, and she was laying on top of him. Her head on his chest and hands besides her head, his legs were separated, which caused Orihime's legs to go in between his.

She turned her head over to see Ulquiorra who was staring right back at her. He then placed his arms around Orihime, which caused her to widen her eyes.

"Why are you so scared? I'm not going to hurt you." Stated Ulquiorra

She felt it coming, all her emotions were coming out. Orihime clasped onto his uniform and started sobbing.  
"I-I'm not scared of you!" she muttered through her tears.

This scene felt all too familiar to her, like the day when Ulquiorra gave up his life so she can be free."

They continued cuddling and hugging each other all through out the day until-

-KNOCK KNOCK-


	11. Desired

Hidden  
Chapter 11: Desired

The day I first met her, it was nothing much. She was simply trash in the way of completing my mission.

"Just kill her." I remember myself saying.

----------

Aizen wanted her. To me it made no sense, she was worthless trash. But I followed his orders.

"You have 12 hours to say goodbye to one person."

I could see the fear in her eyes. I am meant to be feared, so it made me feel at ease.

----------

We met once more at midnight when I took her away. "Come with me." I commanded.

We walked into the garganta. She gazed down at the ground while entering the black mist, not even mystified by the sudden change of location. I glanced back at her, not surprised to see she was upset.

But why?

I wouldn't know. I feel no emotion.

"Who did you say goodbye to?" I asked while walking through the darkness.

"Ichigo." She whispered beneath her breath. For some reason, I felt strange after she said his name.

----------

I watched as she healed the blue haired arrancar's arm. I was mystified by her power, I understood why Aizen wanted her now. 'I guess she isn't trash.' I thought to myself.

----------

"I am placing you in charge for the care of this woman." Aizen ordered me.

"Yes sir." I replied, giving a slight bow.

It was normal to me. A normal order given from Aizen, and must be followed.

----------  
I was in my room, thinking of her power. 'The ability to reject?' I thought.  
'Could she reject a part of me, and take away the pain?'

I continued to think about her ability, when I started to imagine her silky orange hair and gray glowing eyes.

"What is this?!" I shouted. "I am only intrigued by her abilities! None the less!"  
I noticed it was now time to take part in my mission, caring for the human girl.

----------

I sheepishly walked into her room and stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened, my mouth opened, and I began to shake.

There was the human girl, only wearing a pair of underwear. All I could see was her back, as her long orange hair flowed behind her.

She didn't notice I walked in, and continued to put on her new arrancar uniform.

This was the closest I have ever seen to a naked female. I couldn't turn away. I just stood there, staring.

I watched as she pulled up the dress, which was tightened at all her curves, in the most perfect way, and how other parts flowed away.

When she was done, she turned around and gasped, "H-How long were you there!?" she asked frantically.

"Just now." I said, back to my normal expression, which to others were emotionless.

"Don't make such a fuss of it, its annoying." I remembered myself say.

I then left, but before I walked out the door, I glanced back to see tears in her eyes as she stared at Hueco Mundo's moon.

----------

I was back in my room, laying on my bed,

I started to imagine my cold hand reach up to touch her face and wipe away her tears.

Once again though, I shouted, "WHAT IS THIS?! What is wrong with me?"

Before I could say anything else, I noticed it was time for Aizen's meeting.

----------

All the espada sat and listened to Aizen speak of the intruders known as the woman's friends.

"They are here to rescue her." He announced, "I'm not to worried yet, I want all of you to go back to your quarters as if nothing happened. You are dismissed."

As most of the arrancar left, I gradually got out of my seat and reluctantly headed towards the woman's room, as it was her meal time.

----------

I entered, set her meal down, and left.

Once again though, I saw tears in her eyes, and imagined myself wiping them away. But the quickly shoved the image out of my head.

----------

Same routine continued. I gave her food then left, but always noticed her tearing up.

Until one day, I noticed she looked quite smaller than when she first arrived in Hueco Mundo, and that's when I found it.

All the meals from before had been stuffed under her bed.

----------

"How is our miss Orihime Inoue?" asked Aizen.

"Sir, she hasn't been eating and has gotten quite smaller." I replied.

"If you must use force to get her to eat, then do so. I can't have her die." He responded, then waived his hand off, I was dismissed.

----------

On the way to her room, I noticed a familar riatsu disappeared. It was one of her friends, but I continued to the woman's room to deliver her meal.

----------

I saw her staring up at the window.

"You noticed?" I asked. She turned around and glared at me.

"Chad isn't dead." She replied sternly, which was the first time I heard her spoke for a while now.

I ignored her and set her food on the table.

"Aizen is not pleased that you haven't been eating. It is your duty to stay alive, now eat." I commanded her.

She looked back at the window and repeated, "He isn't dead."

"You're annoying me." I stated, with my hands in my pockets.

"What do you want me to say? That it'll be alright?" Pathetic."

She turned around in fear staring at me

"It wouldn't matter if one dies early, they will all die eventually. They were fools for coming here. They should have known this would happen. You should just laugh it off. Why can't you do that?"

My eyes that could see all saw her run up to me, hand in the air, and face full of hatred. I could have easily stopped her, but for some reason….I chose to let her hand touch my face.

The 'smack' could be heard echoing through the room. I looked back at her with glare. I saw her hand was still up in the air, and she was taking deep breaths.

I pitied her a bit as tears began to form in her eyes again. I resisted the urge to stop them with my finger. Instead, I turned around and left, "If you have not eaten in an hour, then I shall tie you down and force it down your throat.

----------

An hour later I returned to her room. I saw her asleep on the couch in the most angelic way possible as her shiny orange hair was spread about. She lay on her side but her head was facing the ceiling. Her arms were brought close to her chest and legs were cuddled close to her body.

I slowly walked towards her with my hands once again in my pockets. I stopped when I felt the warmth of her aura bringing my skin to life as it warmed the blood that pumped through my lifeless form.

My face was slowly attracted to hers as I brought myself closer, leaning my hand on the couch under her to keep my balance. I was merely inches from her face when I shut my eyes.

They immediately opened though them when I felt a sensation on my lips. My lips were on hers but she was still asleep. My eyes widened and I shot back up.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself as I felt electric sparks shoot off from my hollow hole. I looked down and felt a terrible pain.

I immediately left.

----------

The next day, I returned to her room to see if she has eaten the meal before.

I walked in to find herself sitting on the side of the couch gazing at her hands that lay in her lap, as if she was a lifeless form. Her eyes lost the little bit of life that was left in her when she first came to this wasteland.

I glanced to the food, then back to her.

"You didn't eat." I said

She didn't reply.

"I told you what would happen if you refuse to eat."

That was when she shot her head up and stared at me with fear in her eyes. Not life, but fear.

I began to walk towards her. She slowly sat up.

I then backed her against the wall with her food behind my back,

"Open." I commanded.

She merely shut her eyes and turned away. I grabbed her face though and turned her back to face me. Then I opened her mouth with my hand, about to force a biscuit down her throat. But then I stopped.

I looked into her gray eyes as they were tearing up once more. I watched as a tear rolled down her plump cheek, and than another. She shut her eyes again.

Using my other hand, I placed my index finger just below her eye, to try and stop the tears. She immediately opened her eyes.

She looked shock, it was probably the first time in who knows how long somebody has touched her.

I then backed away from her.

"This is your last warning." I stated as I left.

----------

The next day, I found the woman gone, with Loly and Menoly in her room rather than her with a gaping hole in the wall.

"Who did this?"

"Grimmjow." They murmered.

----------

I followed the scent of his riatsu.

I found him, with the woman, and the soul reaper.

----------

After I was able to escape the other world Grimmjow sent me too, Aizen had just left for Karukura Town and placed me in charge of Las Noches.

I was told to guard Orihime in the 5th tower.

----------

When I reached it, I found her.

We locked eyes.

"Are you scared? Aizen doesn't need you and there's no one left to protect you. You're finished. You will die without anyone to hold on to."

She said nothing, instead continued to gaze into my eyes.

"I asked if you're scared." I repeated.

"I'm not scared." She finally said, without changing any expression on her face.

My eyes widened.

"All my friends came to rescue me," she stared, "My heart is now with theirs."

I was confused by it, but said, "Nonsense. Do you seriously believe that?  
"I do." She responded.

I understood none of it, not one bit of 'friendships' or 'hearts.'

"Ridiculous." I muttered, "All of you will still die."

"Is it possible for humans to truly share feelings?" I asked, "That's a mere illusion humans use to feel at ease."

She looked slightly down and just barely smiled, "But as we come closer together, our souls become one."

"Souls?" I asked as I began to walk towards her. "Will I find it if I tore open your chest?" as I placed my finger on her chest. "Or will I find it if I cracked open your skull?"

Then Ichigo came. We began our fierce battle.

----------

In the end, I knew I would have won. But her words whisked through my head about these souls and hearts. I realized it!

I turned to face her. "Are you scared of me woman?" I asked as I reached my hand out to her.

"I'm not scared," she replied. Her eyes, it-it had life in it once more as she reached out to touch my hand.

Right before I could grab hers, I saw her dissolve, when it was actually my eyes dissolving. I disappeared.

----------

Ulquiorra's eyes sprung open. The dream….the dream he just had? He looked around, he was still in Orihime's apartment, on her couch.

Having that dream made him long for something, something to be by his side. He got off the couch and headed for Orihime's room.

He quietly shut her door behind him. He saw her asleep on the couch in the most angelic way possible as her shiny orange hair was spread about. She lay on her side but her head was facing the ceiling. Her arms were brought close to her chest and legs were cuddled close to her body. Ulquiorra walked up to her. He stopped when he felt the warmth of her aura bringing his skin to life.

Ulquiorra bent down and kissed her forehead, then he slid under the covers with Orihime, and placed his arm around her. Around the being that he most longed and desired for.


	12. Boyfriend?

Hidden  
Chapter 12: Boyfriend?

She saw Aizen slowly walk towards her in the sandy pit of hueco mundo as he stretched out his hand.  
She tried to back away but it was no use, it was as if time had stopped but Aizen continued to come closer. She turned around about to dash away until she saw Ulquiorra was behind her. She stared up at him, deeply into his eyes.  
Ulquiorra grabbed the hilt of her sword and placed the blade on her neck, and with his other hand, he grabbed her firmly so she wouldn't escape.  
"Ulquiorra! What are you doing?!" she screamed. He didn't even bother to even look at her.  
Her orange hair continued to blow in the wind of Hueco Mundo. Aizen was getting closer, still reaching out, as if he wanted her.  
"Ulquiorra! Let me go!" she screamed again, while thrashing in his grasp.  
Aizen's hand was merely inches from her. "Now Ulquiorra." Aizen stated. Then Ulquiorra threw her into Aizen's arms.  
Aizen turned around and walked away, with her under his arms. "Ulquiorra!" she screamed, while reaching out for him.

----------

Orihime quickly opened her eyes after that horrible dream she had. She immediately saw Ulquiorra's face. He was in her bed and had his arm wrapped around her. She felt at ease that he was by her side.

But then she sniffed the air then gasped. She smelled the scent of Aizen's riatsu.

Orihime began to freak out and started shaking Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra wake up! Wake up!" She screamed.

Ulquiorra shot up, eyes widened, and body stiffened. "What HAPPENED?!" he screamed as he clasped onto Orihime's shoulders.

She was quite frightened by his reaction but then her eyes widened. Her finger slowly went up and pointed at something behind Ulqiuorra.

"A…Ai…AIZEN!!!" she screamed. Ulquiorra turned around fiercly…but saw nothing.

"Orihime….what are you talking about?" Ulquiorra asked with a hint of concern in his voice as he turned back around. He saw that she covered her face with her hands and sobbed into her palms.

Ulquiorra placed his arms around her and sat her on his lap. He pulled her hands away from her crying face and pressed her nose against his chest.

Orihime tugged onto his shirt and coughed up threw her tears, "I sensed his riastu, I saw him!"

Ulquiorra pet the back of her hair and he cooed to her, "I'll protect you Orihime." She looked up to see Ulquiorra's tender green eyes stare down into her tearful gray ones.

He than placed his lips on her neck and started to kiss her. The sensation made her gasp and grab onto his shoulder.

Ulquiorra pushed her down into the bed and lied on top of her, his head on her chest. He then glanced over to the clock that was by her bedside. "Its 5:30, lets try and squeeze in a few more hours of sleep." Ulquiorra whisperd as he rolled off of Orihime onto the other side of the bed, and fell asleep.

----------

"GRIMMJOW!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" exclaimed Ichigo. "You can't bring that stuff into this house!"

Grimmjow was on the floor reading his porn. "Why the hell not?!"

"My sisters come in my room, they can't see that stuff!"

Grimmjow looked up and glared at Ichigo, who was sitting at his desk writing something.

"What are you doing? Homework? In the morning?" Grimmjow asked.

"No…not homework." Ichigo replies.

"Hey, you know…I was thinking," Grimmjow started, "Lets go visit Ulquiorra and that girl. I haven't talked to that emo clown in a while."

Ichigo turned around and nodded his head.

----------

Grimmjow was wearing tight jeans with a long sleeved black polo tucked in. The first couple of buttons were unlocked to show his chest, the sleeves were rolled up, and the collar was messy. If one didn't know better, he looked rather hot. ^_^

Ichigo on the other hand was wearing darker jeans with a white long sleeved polo and a black jacket on top.  
"Grimmjow," Ichigo started, "Why do you want to visit Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow's hands were placed in his pockets. "I have to discuss Aizen with him. Theres no signs that he has appeared and I'm a little worried."

Ichigo's eye turned over to glance at Grimmjow. He looked rather serious when talking about his former master.

----------

Orihime was sitting on the side of her couch staring out the window, day-dreaming. She was wearing a plain white sun dress the was tight around her wait but flowed away. It was also tight on her arms, but flowed away with lace on the end. Her bright orange hair contrasted the plain white.

Ulquiorra walked into the living room. Orihime turned her head and gasped at what he was wearing.

Ulquiorra was wearing his arrancar pants with the black sash the was used to hold his zanpaktoe, but no shirt. It wasn't the first time she saw his chest though. When he turned to ash she saw it, and when Ulquiorra saved her from that rape gang, she fell asleep in his chest.

Ulquiorra then turned his attention to Orihime who was staring at him. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Y-You're not…..you're not wearing a shirt." She pointed out while blushing.

"My clothes are in the dryer, I'm about to get them." Ulquiorra said as he rolled his eyes.

Orihime let out a sigh in relief then turned her attention to the window.

About 10 min later, Orihime heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"Hey Orihime!" Ichigo smiled, "We came over to talk to Ulquiorra."

She nodded and let them in. Ulquiorra turned the corner finally wearing some normal clothed. He wore long gray pants with a short sleeved white polo. Ichigo and Ulquiorra locked eyes.

Grimmjow then pushed Ichigo out of the way and stated, "We have to talk." Ulquiorra nodded and showed them to the couch where they were to discuss the matter at hand.

Orihime ran into her room and locked the door. She didn't think it be best to hear what they were saying.  
After about 10 min of trying to drain out the noises coming from the living room, a knock on the door was heard.

All the guys stopped what they were looking and saw Orihime sneak out of the room and headed for the door.

Standing in the door way was Tatski, who was wearing blue cottan pants with a light blue T shirt.

"Hey Orihime, I was wondering if y-" she stopped as her eyes widenes. Tatski looked over to see the guys sitting in the living room staring back at her.

"Um Orihime….what's going on?"

"Well Tatski-san, " started Orihime as she led her closer to the 3 guys, "This is Grimmjow, he's an ex esapada who works for soul society now. He's living with Ichigo. And this is Ulquiorra, he's-"

"I'm her boyfriend." Ulquiorra interrupted.

Tatski's eyes widened. She looked over to Orihime who had her eyes closed.

Did her best friend have a boyfriend without her ever knowing, and whats worse, Tatski never met the guy.


	13. The Dare

Hidden  
Chapter 13: The Dare

The 3 guys looked up at Tatski, she looked back with a confused expression.

She was shocked to hear that the emo looking guy was her best friend's boyfriend.

"Orihime, is this true?" asked Tatski.

"Um, well you see…..this is Ulquiorra, and he um..-"

It was hard for Orihime to explain what exactly he was and how they met, and just everything, so the final words the escaped her lips were, "yes, he's my boyfriend."

What else could she call him?

"I see. And why exactly is it that I never met him?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

Orihime snatched Tatski's hand, "Come in my room!" she exclaimed as she shut the door behind them.

----------

"Where are you two going?" asked Ulquiorra as he watched Grimmjow and Ichigo sneak over to Orihime's bedroom door. They both placed their ears on the door and listened.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

----------

"What do you mean Orihime?! I never even met him." Exclaimed Tatski.

"Well, he looked after me in Hueco Mundo." Explained Orihime.

Tatski began to exaggerate herself waving her hands as if waiting for Orihime to explain more. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Well, he saved me."

"How?" asked Tatski.

Both girls were sitting on Orihime's bed.

----------

"Shut up! I can't hear what they're saying." Whispered Ichigo.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!" exclaimed Grimmjow.  
"Shut or they'll hear you." Begged Ichigo.

"Dam straight!"

Ulquiorra couldn't help but roll his eyes again.

----------

"Did you hear that?" whispered Orihime after she finally finished explaining to Tatski who agreed with her relationship.

Tatski nodded.

Both girls sat and and creeped over to the door. Orihime quickly opened it and two idiots fell down on the ground. Grimmjow was laying on top of Ichigo.

Tatski narrowed her eyes.

"Would you get the hell off of me?" exclaimed Ichigo but was stopped when a Tatski's foot planted in his face.

"What were you doing?!" asked Tatski.

Before anyone could answer, Ulquiorra sonided over the delinquents to Orihime and held on to her hand. She looked up at him and he looked back. Orihime then focused her attention back on Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"What do you think?" asked Grimmjow, "We were checking up on you dolls."

A foot was about to planted in Grimmjow's face when everyone heard Orihime scream, "STOP!"

The all looked to her. Orihime began to blush as their gazes intensified, "Um..er…lets play truth or dare!"

Orihime then sped out of the room and returned with a bottle. "Sit down." She commanded.

Every was wide eyed, even Ulquiorra. But they agreed and sat on the floor around the small table in Orihime's room.

Orihime sat between Ichigo and Ulquiorra, Grimmjow by Ichigo, Tatski by Ulquiorra, and that obviously meant Tatski and Grimmjow sat by each other.

*This is the order clockwise: Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Tatski*

"Orihime," Ichigo started, "Why are we playing this?"

"Oh, because we need to relax, and what better then truth or dare." She set the bottle down and said, "I'll go first," as she spun the bottle.

It spun and spun until it landed on. Tatski.

"Truth or dare?" asked Orihime. "Truth." She replied.

"Hmm, alright….what's your favorite color?"

"You already know," replied Tatski, "Its purple."

Tatski then spun the bottle. It landed on Grimmjow. "Dare." Remarked Grimmjow.

"I dare you to…." Started Tatski, "To eat something spicy."

"No problem replied Grimmjow, as he bent over and licked Tatski's cheek. Everyone stared in aw~. Tatski's eyes widened, and before a fatal punch could be blown to Grimmjow, he spun the bottle. It landed on Ichigo, who's eyes narrowed toward Grimmjow.

"Dare." Said Ichigo.

An evil grin painted across Grimmjow's face, and he glanced towards Ulquiorra, then Orihime, then Ichigo.

"I dare you to French kiss with Orihime for a 5 whole minutes!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he beamed his angered vision to Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Orihime began trembling.


	14. Aizen

Hidden  
Chapter 14: Aizen

"YOU WANT HER TO WHAT?!" exclaimed Tatski. Ulquiorra's expression meant the same.

"You heard me." Started Grimmjow, "I dare Ichigo to make out with Orihime for 5 minutes."

"B-Buu-But……" Orihime stammered. Ulquiorra glared his eyes over to Ichigo, who's eyes were full of lust.

Before another second past, Ichigo pressed his lips against Orihime's and using his hand, he held her face in place. Ulquiorra was about to throw a fatal punch to him when Grimmjow jumped across the table and pinned him to the ground.

Orihime's eyes widened as Ichigo slid his tongue in her mouth.

Even though it was a dare, and he knew he would probably be killed for it, Ichigo was just enjoying the moment. Orihime tried to push away, but was too weak.

"Get the hell off of me!" Ulquirra exclaimed, who was being sat on by Grimmjow.

"Nope. 5 minutes ain't up yet."

But then Tatski came to the rescue. She punched Ichigo in the face, which sent him flying into a nearby wall. She then dashed towards Grimmjow and knocked him out cold.

As Ulquiorra got to his feet, Tatski was dragging the 2 out.

"We'll be leaving now." Said Tatski as she dragged them out the door.

Orihime was plain flabbergasted.

"I'll kill that damned shinigami for laying his hands on you." Ulquiorra said as he walked over to Orihime's side.

Orihime's eyes widened and she stood up as Ulquiorra got closer. She stretched her hands out trying to keep him away and shook her head.

His eyes……were turning from their vivid green color to a brown color, and so was his hair.

"Orihime what is it?"

"STAY BACK!!" Orihime was already against the wall and began sobbing.

Ulquiorra sonidoed to her side, "Orihime…its me."

"NO NO! YOU'RE NOT ULQUIORRA!"

"Open your eyes." Ulquiorra said, "Its me Ulquiorra!!"

She did open her eyes, and what she saw made her give a barely audible sigh of relief.

Ulquiorra wrapped his hands around her and she wrapped hers around him. Then once again cried in his shirt.

----------

~Earlier~

The 3 boys sat in the living room.

"Well," Grimmjow started, "Anything new?"

"Not really. The only thing relating to Aizen was Orihime woke up saying she sensed Aizen then said she saw him."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ichigo.

The 2 abnormal humans gazed there attention over to him.

"That's proof Aizen is here!" Ichigo cried out.

"Try to take in that it was the middle of the night Ichigo," Ulquiorra started, "It may as well be a dream."

"I agree." Grimmjow said.

----------

The thoughts of the meeting from earlier whisked through Ulquiorra's head as he comforted the sobbing Orihime that rested in his arms.

By then, Ulquiorra moved them over to her bed.

"Orihime." He whispered, "I need you to tell me……"

Orihime looked up wiping her eyes, "Hmm?"

"Tell me about Aizen."

Orihime gasped.

"Tell me everything you have been noticing about him."

----------

That night, Ulquiorra lay on the couch as Orihime was fast asleep in her room. Her words were repeating in his head.

"I dreamt that he was trying to capture me, and then you put your blade by my neck and threw me into his arms. I've been having that dream for a few nights now. And every time I wake up, I sense him. I swore I even saw him once.

Today scared me the most though. As you were walking towards me, your eyes….th-they were turning brown and so was your hair. Then your face began to change and…and…you looked like Aizen."

"Aizen…" he whispered to himself.

"Where the hell are you?"

Ulquiorra gasped at the sound of a slight chuckle that he could have sworn came from his head.

Then he heard a very slight whisper echoeing through his ears

"I'm right here."


	15. A Date

Hidden  
Chapter 15: A Date

The next day, Ulquiorra had to take his mind off things, especially after what he heard last night. Trying not to be rash, he suspected he was just really tired. So he decided to go out on the town with Orihime.

Orihime was delighted to hear Ulquiorra's idea, especially since he thought of it because she's usually the one making suggestions.

Today was a cloudy day, not hot enough to make you sweat, not cold enough to make you shiver, but the perfect temperature to stroll the town.

Orihime wore a yellow sundress with white lining, I guess she has taken a liking to sundresses for some reason, especially in this series.

Ulquiorra wore khaki dockers and a green polo shirt.

They first headed off to the park to relax under a tree. Not much I know, but it certainly felt right as Ulquiorra snuggled with Orihime under the oak. No kissing though =_="

After that, they went to a couple of stores for some plain window-shopping.

But in one store, Orihime found an interest in a thin silver bracelet. As soon as she walked in, her eyes locked on it. Not because of the price, not because of the way it looked, but because of what it said.

Attached on the bracelet was the word US. One might think that it would be meant as in couple referenced. It did actually, but Orihime had a different idea.

She picked it up and began to examine it eyes widened.

Ulquiorra found that she took a liking to it, but as he walked up, he saw her rubbing the word US.

"What's that?" he asked, although he knew very well just exactly what it was, he just wanted to start some small talk.

"A bracelet….." Her concentration was still fixed on the piece of jewelry.

"Is it to your liking?" he asked, in his emotionless tone of voice, which somehow, Orihime finally got used too.

"Not really how it looks," she started, "But I really like what it says."

Ulquiorra looked over her shoulder, which wasn't to hard because he towered over by atleast a foot.

"US?" he asked.  
"Yah. The U stands for Ulquiorra and the S stands for Sora, my brother. The two most important people to me in the world."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened by her explanation, he was expecting her to say something referring to their relationship. But it did make sense why she was fond of it.

"Orihime?" he asked, "Do you think you can save us a spot in that line for ice cream across the street?"

Orihime looked over to the ice cream stand where he was pointing at, then nodded. She placed the bracelet back on its stand and hurried over across the street.

Ulquiorra took that chance to buy the silver bracelet, which Orihime was fond of, at the counter.

----------

Their feet led them back to the park under the same tree, it was getting late though, so there wasn't much sunlight yet and it was getting colder.

Ulquiorra sat down and motioned for her to sit in the gap between his legs. She did.

I guess it wasn't a good idea to have had ice cream, which just made Orihime feel much more cold, and started shivering.

Ulquiorra noticed and placed his arms over her shoulders and across her chest, and brought her in closer. They shared their body heat. What a perfect excuse to hug.

It felt even more relaxing as Ulquiorra dug the brim of his noise into her orange locks. Not just that, but she felt his warm breath go down her neck, which caused slight shivers to spread throughout her body.

"Orihime…" he whispered in a husky voice.

"Hmm?" she replied back, as she lifted her arms up to his that were still wrapped around her.

He suddenly remembered what he had bought that day. He reached into his pocket and took out the bracelet. With his other arm he lifted her hand and locked the chain onto her smooth arm.

Orihime's eyes widened as she saw the familiar bracelet on her arm.

"Ulquiorra…." She started.

He was expecting a 'thank you' or a 'when did you?' or something of that sort. But he didn't expect to hear sniffles coming from her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

She spun her head around and gave a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

He was so turned on now. As she turned her head to face forward again, Ulquiorra stopped her, and made her face him. He then pressed his lips against hers. His hand held the back of her head as he pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss.

Orihime turned her whole body to face him and placed her arms around his neck. She began to sigh, as they continued kissing.

After a few minutes of their tongue's dancing in each other's mouths, they stopped for some air.

Green caught gray.

He couldn't stop himself from staring deeply into her gray shimmering eyes. It was quite confusing to how there was no sun left but they still shimmered.

His luck ran out as Orihime stood up.

"It's getting late." She said.

Ulquiorra nodded and stood up as well. He followed after her as she began walking.  
He placed his arms around her shoulders and brought her closer. It was still pretty cold and longed for her body heat.

They walked home together like that. All was well, until he began to hear chuckling. Ulquiorra turned his head, but saw no one, until he was able to conclude the sound echoing in her ears.

"Enjoy her now my son, soon she will be mine."


	16. The Confrontation

Hidden  
Chapter 16: Confrontation

A few days passed since he last heard his voice. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Ulquiorra lay in his bed one night, thinking what to do about this situation, but was stopped when he began to hear a voice in his head.

"Why are you thinking so hard?"

Ulquiorra sat up from his seat and whispered, "Aizen?"

"You catch on pretty quickly."

His eyes widened, "Where the hell are you?"

The voice chuckled, "I thought you were my cuatro espada? Can you not understand something as simple as this?"

Ulquiorra's body stiffened, and drops of sweat began to glide down his face.

"I'm not an espada." The words fell from his mouth,

"That's true. But you can be so again if you want. No, not even my cuatro, you can be the first."

His head dropped and he shook it back and forth. "I'm going crazy. There's no way, no way this is possib-"

"Possible? It is indeed. But I'll leave the details for another time. I enjoy listening to your thoughts. Especially when they're about me, but most diffidently when they're about you're most precious Orihime,

Ulquiorra's head shot up. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU, YOU-"

"Ulquiorra, whats the matter?" asked a shy voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Orihime in her elegant white bed dress, rubbing her eyes. Her silky orange locks contrasted in the dim room on her dress.

"Orihime?" he whispered in his husky voice.

"I heard you talking, but then you started yelling and I was worried." She explained.

A small smile painted across his face. He sat up from the sofa and started his ways toward her. When he reached her, his tall lean body towered over her.

Orihime gasped when 2 arms wrapped around her. But then she gave out a little squeak when one of his arms slid down her body, down her back, and over her butt until it reached the back of her knee.  
Ulquiorra picked her up bridal style. Her eyes widened by the contact. He turned around and started his way for the couch.

"Ulquiorra?" she whispered.

When he was standing by the couch, he fell back on an angle so he would land on the soft cushions the sofa had to offer.

He laid there with Ulquiorra on top of him. Her head rested on the muscles of his chest. With his arms still around her, he turned on his side, her with him.

The couch was pretty small for 2 people to lay side by side on, so to prevent himself from falling off, he pushed Orihime more, causing her to snuggle closer to his body.

Ulquiorra rested his cheek on hers and whispered, "You are mine, I will not allow anyone take you away from me." Mostly directing that statement to the so-called 'Aizen' listening to his thoughts.

They fall asleep with her in his arms.

----------

Grimmjow strolled the town, bored as over, but no surprise though. He wore loose blue shorts with white lining, and a T shirt with a black and white design. He actually looked relaxed. (Ok, this isn't part of the story, but I just have to say, FAN GIRL SQUEAL! OMG! Grimmjow would look so hot in an outfit like that. With his sexy hair, oohh, and he should be wearing flip flops. I bet Razzle/Luna is mad I'm talking about her guy like this. But we all know Grimmjow is sexy! XD As an apology for talking about your man, Razzle, please enjoy this next part ^_^)

He walked past a coffee shop, but stopped when something caught his eyes. He turned to see a girl sitting outside the shop at a table, alone. She had long blue hair and pink eyes.

She was sitting there, reading a book. She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a green blouse.

A smirky grin plastered across his face as he made his way over to the young lady. Grimmjow pulled up a seat and sat across from her.

She looked up from her book at him and raised an eyebrow, "May I help you?" she asked.

"What's your name?" getting straight to the point.

Her eyes widened, "Luna." She then turned her attention back to her book.

"Are you busy?" he persisted.

"No. Why?"

His smile got even wider. Instead of answering, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"W-Where are we going?" she asked ad Grimmjow pulled her down the street.

----------

Ulquiorra sat on the couch. He was wearing boxers and a white T shirt. Orihime was making some tea in the kitchen, still wearing her white bed dress.

"Ulquiorra, whats the matter?" Orihime asked across from across the room.

He looked up at her, lost from his train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." He said, waving his hand off.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she placed the tea-pot on the dining table.

An idea hit his head. "Actually," he started, "I was thinking we should go to Urahara's shop today. Don't you need to go food shopping?"

----------

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"You said you weren't busy, so why does it matter?" Grimmjow replied, still pulling her along.

"Don't answer my question with a question."

Grimmjow then stopped and turned to face her, his hand still clasped onto her wrist though.

"Fine." He sighed, "I'm Grimmjow, and I was taking you to the park because I was bored."

----------

"My my, what brings Ulquiorra here?" asked the gay (gay as in happy) man waving his fan.

Orihime came up from behind Ulqiuorra. "I have to go shopping." She explained as she brushed her shoulders passed the two men into the shop.  
"She's a lively one, ain't she?" Urahara asked in his teasing tone of voice. Ulquiorra was annoyed dearly by this man, but he needed his help.

"I have a proposition to ask you."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

Ulquiorra sighed and slowly closed his eyes. "Aizen."

With that one word, Urahara turned from his happy giddy expression to his serious one. He nodded and allowed him in.


	17. He's Hidden

Hidden  
Chapter 17: He's Hidden

Orihime ruffled through the shelves of Urahara's shop, choosing anything that looked inedible with Urelui by her side.

----------

"So Ulquiorra-san, what is going on with you?" asked Urahara.

Both men were sitting criss crossed by a table with a cup of tea Nova just brought for them.

"Can you please quit the gay talk?" (gay as in happy =_=") Ulquiorra asked, "This is a serious matter, so please handle it as such."

Urahara sighed, "What is it about Aizen you wanted to talk about?"

Ulquiorra straightened his back before giving his calm answer, "Before any of that, I have a few questions I was hoping you could answer."

"Shoot."

"Is it possible for a soul to hide in one's body?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh sure." Urahara spurted out, "Same as it is when I hid the hougyokou in Rukia's soul a while back."

Ulquiorra nodded after taking a sip of his green tea. He set it back on the table and continued, "If a soul was in somebody's body, could they control their movements and actions?"

Urahara closed his eyes to think about it. Then it popped back open, along with his answer, "Hmm, not right away. The soul would need to get accustomed to the body before it can actually start controlling. So about 2-3 months."

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Where are you getting at with this?" asked Urahara.

He sighed. Ulquiorra didn't know how to explain his situation, so he just thought of the most simple words for it to make sense.

"Aizen is hiding right? Well, I think he's hidden……w-within me."

Urahara dropped his fan that he was using to wave air a second ago and his brows furrowed. The atmosphere became intense.

A drop of sweat glided down Ulquiorra pale white cheek. He's not ever really nervous, but being in a room with this gay man creeped him out.

"So you're saying, you think Aizen is…." He thought of what words to use, "is inside you? His soul I mean."

Ulquiorra nodded

"Ok, heres a question for you Ulquiorra. Have you ever heard him talk to you? In your mind of course."

Ulquiorra took a hold of his arm and nodded.

"I see. Now how about this, have your um….appearances ever changed?"

He thought about it, then remembered when Orihime told him about how he began to look like Aizen.

He nodded again. Then all of a sudden, the big man known as Tessai grabbed Ulquiorra's arms and handcuffed them.

"W-What is this?" Ulquiorra muttered, turning his attention back to Urahara.

Urahara stood up and said, "All this leads up to you. Aizen is indeed inside you."

His eyes widened. He had a feeling it was true but never wanted to except it. Now he was hearing the fact that he ridiculed this whole time.

"B-But….." Ulquiorra stammered, the words fell from his mouth.

"Its been 2 months since Aizen disappeared. He could very well take over you any second now. We need to take precautions Ulquiorra."

Tessai lifted Ulquiorra, still with a firm grip on his hands that were still handcuffed.

"What about Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked, all hope lost from his voice.

"Considering the world hangs in the balance of where Orihime is at the moment." He started, "You will no longer see her."

"WHAT?!" Ulquiorra screamed, thrashing in Tessai's grip.

"What do you mean? I love her! I have to see her."

"Is this you talking Ulquiorra? Or Aizen." Urahara asked,

Ulquiorra relinquished his sudden movements as the realization hit him. He fell to his knees, his head dropped down as tears formed in his eyes.

"Just kidding!" Urahara chuckled.

Ulquiorra looked up at the giddy man.

"It is indeed true that Aizen in hidden inside you, but causing you emotional trauma will just allow him to easily take over you. So you and Orihima will have to move in here with a close eye on the two of you."

A feeling of relief filled his body, then followed by anger. "Why you! I otta!!!!" He stood back up, about to dash towards Urahara when Tessai grabbed his shoulders.

"I would say that you 2 head back to gather your things, but I can not allow you to be alone with Orihime. So she will go instead." Urahara explained.

"I will go notify her right now."

And like that, Urahara left as Tessai lead Ulquiorra to a room and locked the door behind him.

----------

Orihime wasn't told about the dangers of Aizen hidden within Ulquiorra, she was just told that since Aizen was still looking for her, it would be safer if the two of them stayed ar Urahara's. She willingly agreed as she headed for her little home to gather her and Ulquiorra's things.

----------

Ulquiorra sat in the corner of the dimmed room, thinking about his current situation.

"You think Urahara can stop me?"

Ulquiorra recognized the voice of Aizen, but didn't say anything.

"He couldn't stop me before, what makes you think its different now?"

Ulqiuorra still didn't reply.

A chuckle could be heard. "I can't wait to get my, I mean your hands on that precious Orihime of yours, and not just for her powers. Oh no, I want much more than that."

His eyes widened.

"Just like you."

Ulquiorra could have sworn he heard the sound of Aizen licking his lips.

"I wonder how she tastes."


	18. No Comment

Hidden  
Chapter 18: NO COMMENT

School was over for the summer, which was perfect so no one would become suspicious of Ulquiorra's absence. But who would? He's always in the back of the class not ever being noticed by even the teacher. Let alone other students, besides Ichigo and Grimmjow that is.

Urahara locked Ulquiorra in a room that consumed spiritual pressure. Well half of it actually. In the middle of the room was a huge piece of glass. On the side that was locked away from the door, sat Ulquiorra. On the other, was where anyone who wanted to see him would be.

Orihime was confused on why Ulquiorra was being locked up if the trouble was Aizen, but the only answer she got was that it was to complicate to understand.

After Urahara finished explaining things to Orihime, she stood up and headed for Ulquiorra's room.

"One more thing." He called back to her, which caused her to turn around.

"Under no circumstances are you to allow Ulquiorra out from the other side of glass." She nodded in response and continued on her way to his room.

----------

Orihime already packed up all of her and Ulquiorra's things.

Before he was locked behind the piece of glass, Urahara placed all of his belongings behind it, along with clothes, shampoo, books, etc. Anything that would keep him from going insane.

Behind the glass was a door that led to a restoom, a bed, and a dresser in which all his belongings were placed.

----------

Ulquiorra sat across from Orihime with his hand on the glass, she doing the same.

He looked rather depressed not actually being able to touch or smell her, but atleast he could see her beautiful place, and the glass wasn't sound proof.

"I still wish I knew why you are being locked up." Orihime cooed, her hand still on the glass, matching his.

"We need to take precautions. I don't know what I would do if anything happened though." He replied.

Still she didn't understand.  
"I'm going to be sleeping here tonight." Orihime started, "Urahara said it was alright."

Ulquiorra looked up to see a smile painted across her warm welcoming face. He felt as ease seeing it until 'he' returned.

"This is so amusing Ulquiorra."

He mentally rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so harsh. I'm a part of you now, so might as well. Anyways, I guess it's time."

"Time for what?" Ulquiorra mentally asked, but was answered with silence.

Orihime sat up, "Well, I guess I better start unpacking." Ulquiorra nodded

----------

Later on the evening, Urahara had more guests. Ichigo and Grimmjow stopped by. Mostly because Urahara called them and explained the situation, but warned to keep there mouths shut around Orihime.

Ichigo thought he could take advantage of the situation.

They walked un to find Orihime and Ulquiorra talking, Ulquiorra behind the glass of course.

Ichigo smirked at this, then sat down next to Orihime.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Grimmjow didn't want to take part in it and left to go bug Tessai.

"Oh um….I was just talking to Ulquiorra." She replied.

Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows and turned his gaze toward Ichigo. He noticed and placed his arm around Orihime's shoulder. Which caused her to give out a little yelp.

"Um…." She muttered.

There was an ackward silence between the 3. Angered rushed through Ulquiorra's mind.

"Well," Ichigo started, while standing up, pulling Orihime with him. "I guess it's time for dinner."

He pulled Orihme away, as she waved towards Ulquiorra was left alone in the room. His thoughts were making him depressed as he headed for his bed and lay on his back. He gave a sigh and slowly shut his eyes.

He was remembering what Urahara had told him earlier that day.

"For the next few days, I will be conducting experiments on you to try and separate you from Aizen."

He than though to himself, still laying on his bed, 'Is it possible?'

"Of course it isn't." His voice returned.

Ulquiorra ignored him.

"Theres only one way to fully get rid of me Ulquiorra."

He turned to lay on his side.

"And do you want to know how?"

Mentally he said yes.

"It's if you die as well."


	19. Here We Go Again

Hidden  
Chapter 19: Here We Go Again

------------------

Ulquiorra's life seemed miserable. All he looked forward to was seeing Orihime's face before entering Urahara's lab. Surprisingly he actually had one, along with a gourmet kitchen in which Orihime helped herself to.

He was zapped, cut, licked, kicked, punched, kissed, electrocuted, beat, fed, and tortured for days like that as Urahara tried everything in his power to separate Aizen from Ulquiorra.

--

One day as Ulquiorra laid in his bed, enjoying the time he had not being around Urahara or in his lab, Orihime walked in. He sat up but was shocked to see that she was filled with tears.

"Orihime, what's the matter?" he asked frantically as he jumped to the piece of glass separating him from her.

"I know everything." She sobbed as she sat down in front of Ulquiorra, in front of the piece of glass.

His expression went to a calm one. "He told you?"

Orihime nodded her head as another tear slid down her cheek. Ulquiorra was tempted to wipe it away, until he realized he couldn't.

"What's going to happen to you?" she whispered.

He sighed, "I don't know. I'm in Urahara's hands now." And at the sound of his name, Urahara walked in.

"Orihime, may you please give us a minute?" The gay man asked.

She nodded and waved to Ulquiorra as she walked out.

Urahara walked over to the glass and pressed his hand against it. A blue light erupted from it and then he walked straight through the glass, as if he was a ghost.

Ulquiorra widened his eyes and Urahara made his way towards him.

Suddenly, a fist made contact with Ulquiorra's cheek as he was thrown across the room. He looked up to see Urahara giving him intent glare.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, standing back up.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra. That wasn't meant for you, it was for Aizen. Every thing you sense, he does as well."  
The atmosphere became serious as Ulquiorra began to speak again. "Do you have any other ideas?"

Urahara dropped his head and said, "I'm sorry Ulquiorra, I don't."

"I see." He nodded, "Then I guess I better tell you this."

Urahara looked up surprised, "What is it?"

"We have no other choice. Kill me."

"W-What?" asked a flabbergasted Urahara. Ulquiorra realized this was a time to explain. "If you can't separate us, then you must kill us. For Orihime's sake, please." He begged.

Urahara lowered his hat in order to shield his eyes. There was a long moment of silence. "So, it has come to this?" He sighed and continued, "Follow me."

--

"Where is he?! Where's Ulquiorra!" Her cries could be heard from America. "Where is he!!!??"

Urahara tried his best to keep calm, "Now Orihime. I'll try to explain one more time. Ulquiorra is gone."

"Where!!!??" she screeched.

Not wanting to deal with her screaming, Urahara decided it is best to tell her the whole story, and hopefully, she will give one final scream and cool down. Probably not.

He explained how there last option of separating Aizen and Ulquiorra was to kill him. After his final breath left his body, a blue light engulfed his him, as a spirit came out, who was indeed Aizen. Urahara smacked Aizen with a mallet that terminated a soul. Somewhat similar to the sword that was meant to be used to execute Rukia. So that was it. Ulquiorra was gone, and so was Aizen.

As Urahara finished, he was surprised to see that Orihime was quiet, probably full of shock.

"He did want me to give you this." Urahara said as he handed Orihime a note. She quickly opened it and began reading.

'Dear Orihime,

I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to say goodbye, it would have hurt too much and I wouldn't ever let you go. I was hoping that it didn't have to come to this. I was planning on living the rest of my life with you and growing old together. If Urahara had successfully separated us, then I would have wanted to ask you this, would you marry me? Now I know it's too late for that. I ask of one thing from you. Take this ring I was planning on giving to you and keep it. Live your life happily Orihime. Don't hold on to me, I want you to live, even if I'm not there with you. One more thing Orihime, I love you. Don't ever forget that.

Goodbye.'

A tear dropped onto the piece of paper. Orihime picked up the ring and stared at it. The only thing she felt was shock. She slipped it onto her finger and collapsed.

-6 Years Later-

Orihime was in her 3rd year of college, planning to become a teacher. She still lived in her same little apartment in same old Karukura Town. She was still friends with Ishida, Chad, Tatski, Ichigo, and unfortunately Grimmjow.

Grimmjow married two years ago to a blue haired woman who's name was Luna. Tatski, Chad, Ishida, and Ichigo were also in there 3rd year of college.

Rukia and Renji were last seen 3 years ago but were unable to return to the world of the living due to some reasons. But they were visited by their group of friends atleast once a year, that stopped about 2 years ago and they have yet to speak to each other since. The two shinigami also became a couple 4 years ago. Renji later proposed to Rukia and she gladly accepted.

Ichigo was still a shinigami and a good one at that, he eventually found at that his father was a shinigami at one time, and indeed a captain of the 3rd squad, well former captain anyways.

Ulquiorra never left her thoughts, she always wore the ring he gave her and thought about him always. She tried to totally separate her life from that of soul society, feeling it be best.

--

One day, Orihime was on her way to college. Not getting enough sleep the previous night, she felt a bit dizzy, which was why she began to cross the street when the cars began moving.

-BANG-

Orihime woke up in what appeared to be the seiretei. She was wearing a black kimono and a zanpaktoe was at her side.

"W-What is this?! Why am I a shini- No it can't be." She stood up, indeed recognizing the serietei.

"Orihime?" asked a voice behind her.

She spun around to find Captain Unohana. "Are you indeed Orihime?" she asked once more.

She nodded confused. "W-What's going on?"

Unohana walked closer to her. "I taken that you have died." She said, more of a statement.

"Uh…." She stuttered.

"Come." Unohana persisted, "I'll explain."

Captain Unohana led Orihime to the squad 4 barracks and explained.

"You see Orihime. We knew you were a treasury when you were first kidnapped by Aizen a few years ago. We knew that, and which was why we made some plans for you. We made it so if you ever died, you would immediately end up a shinigami and be recruited to the 4th squad."

Orihime tried to take it all in. But it was so sudden. She suddenly died and became a shinigami.

"So, I'm happy to welcome you to squad 4."

"Uh, Thank you?" Orihime stuttered.

Captain Unohana stood up to leave the room. Before she left she said one more thing. "Oh, and someone from squad 5 wants to see you. So you better make your way over there."

--

Orihime was so confused. It had to be a dream, she though to herself. She reached up to rub her aching head when she noticed she still had her hairpins, she was grateful. Then she looked down at her finer and saw that Ulquiorra's ring was still there as well. Her memories flooded her brain and a tear strolled down her cheek.

"No." she told herself, "I have to find squad 5."

So finally found her way to the squad 5 barracks. Not knowing exactly who wanted to see her, she thought it be best to ask the captain of the squad.  
Orihime found the door that had a 'captain' sign on it. She hesitated for a moment, but then knocked.

Rustling could be heard from inside, but then the door opened, and she stood there in shock.

She saw it. The green eyes, black hair, tear marks, and pale white skin. 'I-It can't be!' she though to herself. Just seeing him there wasn't enough. Seeing him there in a captain haori.

"Ulquior-"

She was cut off as the captain's arms wrapped around her and firmly pressed his lips against hers. They shared a passionate kiss, but Orihime's eyes were wide opened the whole time.

He broke away and rested his chin in the crook of her neck as tears strolled down her face.

"Well?" he asked in his all too familiar voice as his hot breath made its way down her neck. "You never answered my question."

He hugged Orihime tighter.

"Orihime, will you marry me?"

She hugged him back, almost as tight as he did. "Ulquiorra!" she cried, sobbing in his chest, "YES!"

--

Orihime eyes suddenly opened. She found herself in a little white room and was wearing her arrancar uniform.

"Was this…..was t-this all a dream?" She sat up from the couch she way laying on.

The sound of a door opened and an all too familiar voice was hard. "It's time for your meal woman."

Orihime turned around to see the man that had infiltrated her dreams. She smiled and whispered to herself, "Here we go again."


	20. NominationThank You Everyone

**Hello everyone =)**

**I am very happy to say that this story was nominated by UFO (Universal Fanfiction Open) as **_**one **_**of the best bleach fan fictions in 2009 that was written O.o**

**I am so happy ^___^ Though I doubt I'll win, there are lots of amazing stories that were nominated. I'm just glad that my story was actually able to be NOMINATED *O***

**So if you wanna vote…**

**www. dotmoon .net /awards/**

**So if you enjoyed this fanfiction, please vote in the award segment Thank you for whom ever nominated me. And Thank you for those who are going to vote. **

**Oh yeah, you don't have to be a member of the site to vote :D**

**Thank you everyone……**

**3 Marina /// UlquiorraxOrihime**


End file.
